Flight of the Wounded Dove
by Shaeya Sedjet
Summary: Kaoru is doubting herself and decides she needs to start over. Kenshin is broody because she has gone away for an undetermined length of time. What happens when Sano and Yahiko team up with Tae to get the two back together? All Chapters revised! Reread!
1. Wounded

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way claiming to own any sort of right to Rurouni Kenshin! I just like to pretend that I am god and bend the characters to my will. Mwahahaha!!!

**Author's Note:** Hiya! I'm a newbie to and this is my first RK fic. Please bear with me. It's a lil' sappy and kinda sad, but I think it is worth a read. Thanks!

**Flight of the Wounded Dove**

**Chapter One:**

**Broken (Revised)**

Kaoru watched her reflection in her mirror as she brushed her raven hair with long, smooth strokes. _:Ugly. That's what they call me:_ Her hand stilled its brushing and she touched her free hand to her face. _:Is_ _it true?:_ Tears began to well in her lovely sapphire eyes. _:It_ _must be. No man has ever expressed any romantic interest in me:_ She looked at her _bokudo_ robes. _:I_ _dress like a man! I behave like a man! No wonder men are not interested in me! I might as well be a man myself: _

She set the brush down on the low table in front of her and knelt on the cold floor. She pressed her palms into the cold, smooth, wooden surface and a sob escaped her delicate throat as images began to race through her mind; images of herself lashing out at Sanosuke; images of herself pummeling Yahiko with her bokken; images of herself punching Kenshin for accidentally walking in on her in the bath.

_:It_ _is no wonder…:_ Another sob escaped her raw throat. _:I_ _have to get away. I have to start over…:_ She thought desperately.

----------------

Kenshin heard Kaoru's sobs as he rested in the corner of his room. He had only seen her cry when he was hurt or the time he left her for Kyoto. This wasn't like those times. The sounds coming from her delicate throat were gut-wrenching. The tortured sounds struck a chord in Kenshin, and he rose from his soft futon to go check on her.

When he reached her room, the _shoji_ was closed. He raised a battle-calloused hand and knocked gently on the wooden frame of the rice paper door.

"Who-is-it?" came the strangled, hiccoughed inquiry.

"May I come in, Kaoru-dono?"

She made another strangled little sound, "I would really rather not see anyone right now, Kenshin. Please just go away," she pleaded.

Kenshin was becoming suspicious, "Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?"

Another sob was heard from behind the door, and Kenshin threw open the sliding _shoji_. He glared around the room fiercely before his gaze came to rest on Kaoru lying in the center of the room. She was nearly naked, and Kenshin started.

"Gomen! Gomen nasaiKaoru-donoSessha did not realize you were not fully dressed!" He knew a beating was coming, and he braced himself for it.

Kaoru had seen his body tense as he braced himself for the onslaught of violence that would usually have accompanied him walking in on her in her half-dressed state. An invisible fist squeezed her heart, and she hid her face behind the curtain of her glossy raven hair.

When Kaoru did not initiate an attack, Kenshin looked up and looked around. Kaoru just lay on the cold floor on her side, her _yukata_ loosely covering her. She was listless and looked defeated in some way. Her aura was gray, and it scared Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono?" He peered around at her, but could not see anything because her hair was covering her face.

"Nani?" came the muffled reply, and Kenshin noted that her voice was as listless as her body.

"Did your cooking make you ill, Kaoru-dono?" he asked with genuine concern, but was horrified when Kaoru curled further into herself, her body shaking with silent sobs. "_Are _you ill, Kaoru-dono? Should I fetch Megumi-san?"

She made no answer. The only sounds she made were pitiful whimpering noises. Kenshin was so disturbed by this that he did the only thing he could think of. He knelt beside her on the polished, hardwood floor. He noted, with distress, that the floor was ice cold as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Kaoru-dono, you should sit up. You will catch cold."

When she made no move, he gathered her into his arms and pulled her into a sitting position. He pulled her _yukata_ firmly about her and tied the sash as she merely watched his hands with a detached interest.

"What's—Kenshin!" Yahiko barked on his way past Kaoru's room. "If you are going to do that, at least keep the door shut! No one wants to see that ugly cow naked!"

Kenshin felt Kaoru tense and heard her small intake of breath. The hurt expression that replaced the desolation in her eyes spoke volumes. He would deal with Yahiko later. At the moment, he was worried about Kaoru.

He bent his head near her ear, "Can I get you anything?" She made no response. "Kaoru, you must get up off this cold floor," he insisted firmly. When she would not respond, he picked her up and carried her over to her futon and gently placed her on it. "I will get you some tea." He stood and left the room more worried than ever.

Half-way down the hall, he caught up with Yahiko. "What you said about her in there was entirely uncalled for. You should think before you speak and be more civil to the woman who puts a roof over your head and food in your belly."

"Oh, it didn't bother her. I always say stuff like that."

"It _did_ bother her, Yahiko."

"She didn't say anything or throw anything."

"She didn't have to—I saw the expression in her eyes."

"In all fairness, Kenshin," Sanosuke piped up, "You are not the most considerate of her feelings. You insult her cooking, even when you are not meaning to be cruel about it, and you joke about her weight."

Kenshin froze. He was remembering the look Kaoru's face when he had asked if her cooking had made her ill. He winced. He had not been thinking that such a comment might hurt her feelings. He had been sincerely concerned about her health, seeing that her cooking had that effect on people. He, too, had contributed to her pain.

He thought about the look in her eyes as he made her a cup of tea. It pained him to know that he had helped to put such a desolate expression in the eyes that he had come to cherish.

When he took the tea to her room, she was sitting just as he had left her. She was staring into space and seeing nothing. She reminded him of a wounded bird, wasting away because it could not take flight.

"Kaoru-dono," he murmured gently. She did not respond. He did not like this trend. "I brought you some tea," he offered it to her in an outstretched hand, but she made no move to take it from him. He set the cup aside and knelt before her. He put his arms around her with one arm firmly across her back and the other cradling the back of her head. She still did not respond. She only sat passively, enduring his embrace.

Kenshin felt hollow. There had been a time when she would have welcomed comfort from him. But he had helped the others to wound her without even realizing it. He had hurt the most precious person in his life. He sat like that with his arms around her for long minutes before he finally released her. His attempts at comfort were futile. It would have been like Judas comforting the Christ.

He rolled up to his feet and, with a heavy heart, moved toward the door. He paused in the doorway, watching her for a long moment before he spoke again, "Please drink your tea, Kaoru-dono. It will warm you." He received no response, and paused only a moment before seeking the sanctuary of his own room.

**To be continued…**

Kenshin is not blatantly insulting Kaoru's cooking in this moment. His immediate concern is to make sure that she is alright. He doesn't realize what he is implying about her cooking. We all know the Rurouni Kenshin. He is entirely clueless!

At this point in time, the characters of the RK world probably would not know who Jesus Christ was. I just wanted to make it clear that this was my own comparison and not an opinion of Kenshin himselfJ

So…what did you think? It's dark, I know, but I was in a dark mood when I was writing this chapter. This is what happens when you write fanfic while you are feeling totally alone, abandoned and misunderstood. grin I promise it will get lighter! There is much waffiness to come!


	2. Flight

**Disclaimer:** Hmm…I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

**A Note From Sedjet:** Wow! Before I screwed up and deleted the first chapter of "Flight," I had 15 reviews! 15 reviews in **two days**!!! Thank you so, **so** much to those of you who reviewed. I am sorry that I cannot answer each of your reviews, because I am a total moron. However, the first reviewer left such a sweet and **wonderful** review. I was pleased to have it as my first review. On the whole, they were very positive and supportive. Thank you all **so much**! So without further ado…

**Flight of the Wounded Dove:**

**Chapter Two:**

**Going Away**

It was the morning after Kaoru's breakdown, and Kenshin was fishing for the evening meal. He had yet to catch anything when he heard soft footsteps approaching and caught the familiar scent of Jasmine on the breeze. He pasted on his Rurouni smile and forced himself to turn around slowly, for he did not want to seem like a neglected puppy waiting for a kind word or gesture from its master. But inside, he was thrilled to see her up and about.

"Kaoru-dono! Is there anything I can do for you this morning?" He noted that her eyes had not yet lost their haunted look.

She seemed to be collecting herself—preparing herself for something, but she finally spoke, "I have a favor to ask of you, Kenshin," she murmured, not meeting his eyes.

Kenshin noted the hollow quality of her voice, and his heart sank into his stomach. "You may ask anything of me, Kaoru-dono."

She took a deep breath, "I would have you take over Yahiko's training for me."

"_Nani?!"_

She was startled at his exclamation looked up into his eyes, "I am going away for a while and someone needs to teach him. If you are unwilling, I will ask Sanosuke." She turned around to make her way up to the dojo.

"No! I will take over his training!"

She turned around, nodding to acknowledge his answer, "Thank you." And she turned back around to head up the slight incline.

"If Sessha may ask, Kaoru-dono, why are you leaving?" Then, quietly, "Is it because of yesterday?"

Kaoru stopped with her back to him. She sighed audibly and her shoulders slumped a little, "It is yesterday…and every day before that."

"Kaoru, Sessha did not realize—"

"I know you didn't, Kenshin." She turned her head toward him, slightly. "I need to do a little self-exploration. I need to re-evaluate some things."

He asked the question he was dreading, "How long will you be gone?"

"I am not sure."

"Where will you go?"

"I am not sure of that, either."

She was making her way up the hill, and Kenshin felt the need to keep her as long as possible, "Kaoru-dono!" She stopped and turned slightly to him. "Let Sessha know when you get to where you are going…"

"Hai." She continued her trek back up the gently rolling hill.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin ran after her.

She turned toward him again, a bit impatiently, "Nani?"

"Sessha will not be there to protect you, he murmured, stroking her cheek. "Please be careful." He clutched her to him in a tight embrace.

"I think I can take care of myself, Kenshin. I was doing fine before you came along. Why would I not be fine now?" But she was not sure. Since yesterday, Kenshin had been extremely careful, kind and attentive. And when she said that, he seemed crestfallen.

"I was just reminding you." He let her go.

She turned to go and stopped, "Kenshin?"

"Nani?"

She turned her head to the side, "Arigatou." With that, she took off at a run up the hill.

Kenshin watched her go, his heart sinking. Nothing was going to be the same without her.

**-------------------------**

"Where are we going, Tae?" Kaoru asked when they were seated on the train.

"I am taking you to Yokohama. I am going to help you pick out some new kimonos and teach you how to wear make up…" As an afterthought, she added, "And I will teach you how to carry yourself as a lady and not a Bokudo warrior."

"I think I am going to regret this," Kaoru muttered wryly.

"You will thank me for it, Kaoru" The older woman paused a moment. "I will teach you how to cook as well." Tae knew that learning to cook would mean a great deal to Kaoru.

"Arigatou, Tae-chan." Kaoru sniffled.

"Do not go getting emotional on me, Kaoru. You have had a rough couple of days. This is time for you to relax and let your worries drift away. Besides, friends do these kinds of things for each other, ne?" She winked at the young woman and Kaoru smiled back at her.

It was the first real smile Kaoru had had in days. It seemed that lately, everything with Kenshin was a façade. She knew he knew how she felt about him. She also knew that he had feelings for her. The way he acted when she told him she was going away was proof of it. But he thought that hiding his feelings would somehow protect her. He would hide his feelings from her forever if it meant he could protect her.

But that wasn't the kind of protection she needed. She needed to know that she could go to him when her nightmares kept her awake in the dark. She needed to know he would be there to comfort her when she was having a bad day.

How could two people who love each other so much be so unhappy around each other? Love wasn't supposed to be like this! It wasn't supposed to be painful. The masks and the pleasantries were killing her. And they were doing nothing for her self-esteem.

Tae watched the play of emotions across Kaoru's delicate face before the girl went into some kind of brooding trance. _:I_ _could just beat the both of them silly. I think I will start with Kenshin. Anyone can see that he is mad about the girl, but he insists on denying his feelings. Two grown adults acting like three year-olds! This is doing both of them absolutely no good…:_

"A penny for your thoughts, dear?" Tae murmured to the spacey girl.

"My thoughts aren't worth that, Tae-chan." The girl sighed heavily. "Just the musings of a silly little girl."

Tae turned to her in her seat, taking Kaoru's face in her hands, "Not so silly, and not so little, Kaoru." She kissed the young woman's cheek. "You just need a mother figure to show you the way of things." She brushed a stray lock of hair away from Kaoru's face, "Being raised the only child, and a daughter at that, of a widowed martial artist could not have been easy, my dear." She considered Kaoru with a slight smile. "But you have turned out to be a very beautiful and compassionate young woman."

Kaoru raised her large sapphire eyes to Tae, and asked petulantly, "But what use is it if you cannot successfully complete a task as simply as cooking rice?!"

"Cooking is not the only worth while virtue in a woman. You are a strong, brave young woman. Most young women your age could not have survived on their own as you have. That in itself is a virtue any man should desire in a woman." She tucked the girl under her arm, hugging her close, "You will see. He will come around. He has to. Even our Kenshin cannot deny true love when it bites him in the rear." When Kaoru turned startled, jewel-like eyes on her, Tae chuckled. "Do you think I cannot tell what you are thinking?! There is only one thing that gives a girl such a wistful look." She winked at the young girl. "Hope is not lost, my dear."

"Arigatou," Kaoru whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"Now, that's enough of that! There will be no more of that on this vacation! However, there will be lots of delicious deserts! And new kimonos! And pretty ribbons!"

Kaoru smiled brightly at the woman who had stepped in as her surrogate mother. Tae was a kind woman. Kaoru could think of no one else who would leave her restaurant in the hands of her apprentice while she took time off to play mommy to a depressed orphan.

**To be continued…**

See! I told you. It's not so dark anymore. Kaoru is rebuilding her self-esteem. Kenshin is getting a clue, and he is learning a valuable lesson…that he should not take love for granted.


	3. Moping

**A Note From Sedjet: **Gomen nasai, minna! I know I have taken a very long time to update, and I am sorry. School has been hectic, and with my improvisation group having gigs, it is really difficult to find time for the extra stuff. If I cannot weekly or bi-weekly, I will definitely try to update monthly. Thank you for your patronage and support!

**Flight of the Wounded Dove**

**Chapter Three:**

**Moping**

Kenshin seemed spacey as he cooked the fish he had caught earlier in the day. This did not escape Sano's keen attention despite his ravenous hunger. He and Yahiko were starving!

"I wish Kenshin would hurry up! I'm hungry!" The spike-haired pre-teen complained. Then, he looked around, noticing for the first time that Kaoru was not present. "Hey! Where's the old hag?"

Kenshin looked at him sharply, "Kaoru-dono will not be eating with us tonight," he murmured.

"Is she still sore about yesterday? Sheesh!"

Kenshin was slowly losing his patience with the young boy, "Kaoru-dono has gone away for a while," the red head said somberly.

"Gone away? To where?" Yahiko wanted to know. Then, he paled, "Aw, man! Who is going to train me???"

Kenshin took a deep breath in an effort to rein in his emotions, "She did not know where she was going, or how long she would be gone, but she did ask me to continue your training in her absence."

"She didn't say where she was going?" Sanosuke asked.

Kenshin shook his head, "She told me only that she was going away."

"That isn't like Jou-chan." The former gangster murmured.

"Why did she just up and leave like that without saying anything? Women are so moody." Yahiko pouted.

"Can we not talk about this anymore, Yahiko?" Kenshin said shortly.

"I was just wondering. You don't have to get sore with me," the boy grumbled.

Kenshin turned to face Yahiko, "Do you want to know why she left?" He did not wait for an answer, he merely plowed on ahead, "She is gone because of us. She is gone because we do not appreciate her. She is gone because Sanosuke and _I_ neglect her and say horrible things to her. She left because we hurt her—because _I_ hurt her," he ended his tirade softly.

Sanosuke clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up, Kenshin. Jou-chan loves you."

"And I have hurt her. Knowing that she loves me only makes it worse," Kenshin said softly, turning his attention back to the cooking.

"You care about her, don't you, Kenshin?"

Kenshin stared at the fish on the grill, "Of course I do."

Sanosuke grinned, "Then it is time you stopped being a coward and tell her how you feel."

Kenshin looked up, startled. The one thing he had never been called was a coward. His mind drifted, as it had all day, to what he would say when Kaoru returned. Before, he had been uncertain; but now, he had a vague idea of what he would say to her—to the woman who had stolen his heart.

"Look at this one, Kaoru-chan!" Tae gushed at a beautiful silk kimono.

It was a rich, saturate, deep, midnight blue with tiny pinpricks of white forming vague patterns. Some of the white pinpricks were larger than others and more vibrant. The obi was of a delicate buttery yellow silk with golden embroidered suns on it. It contrasted beautifully with the deep blue of the kimono.

Kaoru marveled at the craftsmanship and the sheer artistry of the garment, "A night sky…" she murmured. She was enchanted by the exquisite kimono.

The fact did not escape Tae's keen gaze. She thrust the kimono at Kaoru, nearly frightening the poor girl to death, "It is perfect for you! You must try it on!" She looked to the shopkeeper for backup, "Shouldn't she try it on?"

The shopkeeper, a kindly older woman, smiled pleasantly, "It will look lovely on you my dear."

"With your coloring, it will be stunning, Kaoru-chan!" Tae gushed.

Kaoru smiled shyly, "Thank you, but I could not possibly—"

"Nonsense!" Tae interrupted. "It is perfect!" To the shopkeeper she beamed brightly, "We will take it." Then, to Kaoru, "It will accent your figure so well!"

By the time the two women left the shop, Kaoru had acquired many parcels and boxes—too many. She was anxious and more than a little worried about her finances.

"I fear I have spent too much money, Tae. Perhaps we should call it a day and return to the inn, ne?"

"Nonsense! Money is no object. If you need more, I will compensate."

Kaoru shook her head as she spoke, "Tae, I absolutely cannot allow you to do that."

"Think of it as a belated birthday gift, Kaoru." She plucked at the ribbon in Kaoru's hair, and a mass of glossy raven hair tumbled to the younger girl's waist.

"Kaoru!" Tae exclaimed, "You should wear your hair down more often!" She reached out to caress Kaoru's blue-black hair. "So soft!" she giggled, "It is one of your best features!"

Kaoru smiled, blushing faintly at the attention, "Thank you, Tae-chan."

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Yahiko sprinted into the yard, waving a piece of parchment frantically, "A letter came from Kaoru!"

Kenshin tried to hide his eagerness and obvious relief, but it was no use, "What does she say?" He took the parchment from Yahiko and broke the seal. He read for a moment, perplexed.

"Well?!" When Kenshin did not answer, Yahiko snatched the letter from his hands and read for himself. He frowned at the letter's contents, "It only says that she will be back in two weeks," he murmured flatly. He turned the parchment over, "And there is no return address."

Without a word, Kenshin took his fishing-pole and bucket and made his way up to the house.

Yahiko just stared after him. Kenshin had been moody since Kaoru had gone away. He barely spoke to Yahiko or Sanosuke. The retired warrior only trained Yahiko, performed his daily chores and retired to his room after the evening meals. Even during meals he was sullen and mopey.

"I just can't stand this anymore, Sano!" Yahiko exploded after Kenshin had retreated to his room for the evening. "All Kenshin does is mope around since Kaoru left."

"So let's do something about it." Sano said as if it was the most obvious suggestion.

"And what do you propose we do about it, _Tori atama_? We don't even know where Kaoru is!"

Sano leveled a look at the young boy as if to say, 'Watch it, buster.' "She went will Tae, didn't she?"

"I think so, but what does that have to do with Kenshin's moping?" Yahiko prodded.

"It has everything to do with the _cure_ for Kenshin's wallowing. All we do is send word to Tsubame that we need to get in touch with Kaoru because there is an emergency at the dojo. She will give us the address because Tsubame is gullible. Then, we write to Tae and plead with her to help us. You know how unconventional that woman is. She loves to play matchmaker. So, we set it up to take Kenshin on a 'fishing trip' to wherever they are, and WHAM! Instant rurouni bliss." Sano finished with a triumphant grin.

Yahiko just stared at Sano. The man had been giving this scenario a great deal of thought. That knowledge slightly weired Yahiko out. "You are a scary, scary man, Sano."

Sano shook his head jovially, "Not at all." His demeanor suddenly changed to that of intense frustration, "I just want those two to admit their feelings, get it on and get it over with! This is ridiculous!"

Yahiko was raking leaves in the front yard when a messenger arrived with a letter from Tae. Yahiko thanked the messenger and ran to find Sanosuke. He had a pretty good idea where Sano was: recovering from his drinking binge the previous night in the room that was his when he chose to stay at the dojo.

"Oi! Sano!" Yahiko bellowed as he burst into the older boy's room.

Sano raised his heavy head from his futon and opened one bleary eye. He growled something extremely unpleasant, and Yahiko smacked him on the back of the head with the unopened parchment.

"A letter came from Tae!" He waved the parchment wildly in Sano's face.

Sano buried his head under his blanket. "Go ahead and read it, and get the hell out," he grumbled.

Despite Sano's gruffness, Yahiko eagerly broke open the seal and read Tae's typical response. He grinned triumphantly, "She has agreed to help us. She has provided the address of the inn and says that she will make sure they are in residence in three days."

"That means we have to work fast," came the muffled response from beneath Sano's blanket.

"Which means you should get your useless carcass out of bed, so we can put our plan into motion."

"I'll get up, and I'll give your five seconds to get out of my room before I beat you senseless," he growled.

"Fine. Just hurry."

"Where are they, anyway?"

"They are staying at the Golden Dragon Inn in Yokohama."

"Great. We're going to have to take the train. I _hate_ the train."

"You have to make sacrifices for the team, Sano," Yahiko grinned.

"Shut up and get out," Sano grumbled, "And don't slam the—"

Too late. Yahiko was out the sliding shoji door and there was a loud bang. Then, there was blinding pain. Sano muttered to himself something about grilling porcupine headed little boys for breakfast.

"Why must we go all the way to Yokohama for a shopping trip?" A confused red-headed rurouni wanted to know.

"You need to get out of here. Yahiko and I are fed up with your moping. We are getting you out of here."

"I suppose a fishing trip might help me get my mind off things."

"Be sure to pack your good robes. We are taking you out to a nice restaurant."

Kenshin smiled at his companions. "This is going to be a nice vacation," he murmured thoughtfully as he went off to pack what he would need for a week's vacation.

_:Sucker!_ : Sanosuke grinned as he watched the rurouni go.

**To be continued…**

And the plot thickens. Duh-duh-duuuh!

Ok. I was just wondering if the chapters are long enough for you guys. I could conceivably put more in each chapter, but chapters have been running 4-5 pages long each as it is. Just let me know what you want.


	4. Reunion

**A Note From Sedjet:** I felt really bad about taking over a month to update, so my gift to you all is a second chapter update! Happy Thanksgiving!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters!!! That's why it's called FANfiction, people.

**Flight of the Wounded Dove**

**Chapter Four:**

**Reunion**

The trio reached Yokohama in the early afternoon. Luckily, Tae had made reservations for them at the Golden Dragon Inn, and Sanosuke hired a carriage to take them to their destination.

Despite its name, it was a western-style inn. It was more than a bit strange for the three travelers. The innkeeper had been given instructions to give Sanosuke the key to Kaoru's room, and he led an unsuspecting Kenshin right to his heart's desire.

Kaoru's room was on the second level of the four story inn. The trio of young men trudged up the stairs in single file with Sanosuke leading the way, Kenshin following Sano and Yahiko bringing up the rear. The inn was nicely furnished with rich, burgundy wallpaper embossed with golden designs. The trio had never seen anything so nicely furnished, and they admired their surroundings.

When they reached Kaoru's room, Sanosuke slid the key into the keyhole. Kenshin was admiring the craftsmanship of the ornately carved western style door right before Sanosuke opened it to reveal a young woman sitting at a dressing table.

"Tae! Why didn't you…"her eyes settled on Kenshin, "…knock?"

At the same time she began to speak, Kenshin averted his gaze and began to spout a rapid stream of apologies. "There must be some mistake! Gomen nasai, miss. The innkeeper must have given us the wrong…key," he finished with her. He had realized in the middle of her reprimand just who the voice belonged to.

He turned to look at her and stood frozen. Suddenly, realization crashed down on him They had planned it all. Tae, Sanosuke and Yahiko had somehow managed to plan this entire 'vacation'. They had brought him to Kaoru to cheer him up. And yet, he could only stare at her. She was so beautiful in a kimono of deep purple with a lavender obi. Her hair was unquaffed and hung in a silken mass down her back. She, too was frozen, her brush poised to stroke once more through her glossy raven hair.

For her part, Kaoru was stunned. Kenshin was the last person she had expected to pass over the threshold of her room at the inn. Frankly, he was the last person she desired to see. She was suddenly self-conscious. The way he was staring at her made her feel as if she were on exhibition, and the fact that he was even standing in her room made her a bit peevy. However, the look on his face—the relief that was so apparent softened her. She wanted to reach out to him, but she did not dare. She commanded herself to stay put.

Kenshin snapped out of his trance and crossed the short distance between them. He took her into his arms and clutched her to him as if she might vanish in a poof of smoke.

"Kaoru!" he whispered desperately, and she was startled by his dropping of the honorific that was always used in conjunction with her name. "I am sorry."

Kaoru gently, but firmly extracted herself from his embrace. She sighed. She too had figured the equation. Tae had told them where she could be found. "I know exactly how you found me, but what I want to know is why."

"Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do!" Sanosuke muttered, "We drag our butts all this way by _train_," he emphasized the word because she was quite familiar with his disdain for the iron horse, "And we don't even get a 'hello, how are you?' Well, how's that for friendship."

Kaoru planted her hands on her hips, "I want to know why you came," she demanded.

Sanosuke leveled a look at her, "Because we were tired of Kenshin moping around. All he has been doing since you left is eat, sleep and pout. It's disgustin'."

Kaoru turned her wide-eyed, slightly disbelieving gaze on Kenshin, "You missed me?"

Kenshin wore a faint blush and a wry smile, "Of course I have," he scratched the back of his head self-consciously, "Although, I did not realize it was so obvious."

Yahiko rolled his eyes and Sano stared incredulously wondering what he could throw at the silly rurouni.

Kenshin's confession prompted a smile that lit Kaoru's entire face.

Kenshin reached out with a tentative hand to touch the corner of her mouth, "It is good to see you smile again." He reached for her, and this time she came willingly into his arms. He rested his head atop hers, stroking her silken hair with sword-calloused hands. The expression on his face could only be described as blissful.

At that moment, Tae popped up out of nowhere wearing a triumphant grin. Her sudden appearance caused Sanosuke and Yahiko to face-fault into the room's luxuriously carpeted floor.

"She can be sooooo scary," Yahiko whispered to Sano as they regained their feet.

Tae shot them both a look, but as she turned her attention back to the couple, she wore a pleased smile, "I think we should leave Kenshin and Kaoru alone for a while."

"Yeah," Yahiko seconded, "They're makin' me sick."

The reunited couple paid no attention to him. They were too engrossed with each other.

"Let's eat!" Sanosuke said, rubbing his hands together greedily.

Neither Kenshin nor Kaoru noticed when their three compatriots took their leave.

Kenshin clutched her to him, "Don't run away from me again. I am sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you! I did not realize. You should have told me."

Kaoru pulled back a little in order to look at him fully, "I know that you would never deliberately do anything to hurt me." She placed her palm on his cheek, "There were some things I needed to work through—for myself."

Kenshin nodded, "Have you worked them through?" he asked, hopefully.

She hesitated. "Not quite. There are still a few things that I am working on."

"May I ask what you are working on?" he queried softly.

She buried her head against his chest, "You would laugh at me."

Kenshin placed a hand on either side of her face, lifting her face gently. He looked her directly in the eyes, "I promise you that I will not," he murmured solemnly.

She nodded, hiding her face against his chest. "I have been learning how to cook," she mumbled into his gi.

Kenshin smiled. He was flattered. There was no doubt in his mind that she was learning to cook in order to please him, and it gave him an odd sense of pride. He hugged her, chuckling. He sighed softly, cupping her face in his calloused hands. "What a pair we make. Two people who cannot simply admit their feelings for each other." He stroked a stray strand of hair away from her delicate face, "Instead, we spend our time trying to show how we feel through our actions. You are learning to cook. I do everything in my power to keep you safe, even if it means alienating myself from you."

Kaoru searched his eyes for a long moment. She saw nothing but complete sincerity…and something else—something she could not identify.

Kenshin was suddenly very serious, "A naked blade needs a sheath," he murmured, stroking her face. He studied her thoughtfully, "You are my sheath…koishii."

Kaoru's eyes went wide. The impact of his words sank in, and she pressed a delicate hand to her lips. She sobbed, and tears slipped down her alabaster cheeks.

Kenshin cupped her face in his hands, "Please do not cry, koishii. I have been the cause of enough of your tears…more times than I care to think about." He caressed her hair, his gaze roaming over her face, "I love you, Kaoru." He pressed a kiss against her forehead and inhaled her scent of jasmine and woman, "It feels good to finally say it out loud."

"I am so happy," she murmured, her voice thick with emotion.

He brought her into a gentle embrace, "Sit with me a moment, koishii. I would like to hold you for a while."

She nodded, smiling shyly and offered him her hand. He led her to the western style bed, and sat down on it. He was a little bewildered by the softness of the mattress as he sank into it. He decided he liked it and moved so that his back was against the wall. He offered his hand to Kaoru and helped her to settle herself between his legs. When they were situated, her back was nestled against his chest, and his chin was resting against her shoulder.

"I am sorry that emotions do not come easily for me," he murmured, absently stroking her hair, "If I seem cold, always know that I am thinking of you. Always know that I care for you more than anyone or anything else."

Kaoru bowed her head, "I thought you were still in love with your wife," she murmured softly.

Kenshin raised his head from her shoulder and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "Our marriage was a charade. It was founded on nothing but lies." He sighed sadly, "I was so young, then and I was completely fooled."

"May I ask what happened to your wife?" came the tentative question.

Kenshin hesitated, but decided it was time to tell her the truth, "She was killed by my blade as she tried to protect her father. She died in my arms." He sighed, "In the end, I think she may have returned my feelings." He took deep, cleansing breath, "But I was a different person then." He gazed down at her with loving eyes, "I have finally found my life partner." He smiled softly, "And in the most unlikely of places."

Kaoru turned shifted in order to rest her head against his shoulder, "I have loved you so long, Kenshin, and with all of my heart," she murmured, near tears.

Kenshin tightened his hold on her, "I have tried desperately not to love you, but I love you more than life."

Kaoru laughed, "Listen to us! We are like silly, gushing teenagers!"

Kenshin pressed a kiss against her exposed temple, "We have to make up for all the times we have neglected to say, 'I love you.'"

A light rapping interrupted their reverie. "Kenshin, Kaoru? May I come in?" Tae queried from outside.

Kenshin untangled his limbs from beneath Kaoru's and made to open the door. On the other side, Tae looked more than a bit disappointed.

"Is something wrong, Tae-dono?" Kenshin asked, concerned.

"I was hoping the two of you would be…indisposed."

The couple blushed profusely.

Tae merely shook her head, "In any case, we are going out. Are the two of you up to going with us?"

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, "Are you feeling well enough for dinner out, koishii?"

Tae smiled a secret smile. She was perversely proud of her underhanded method of bringing Kenshin and Kaoru together.

Kaoru graced him with a soft smile, "I have never felt so wonderful in my life."

Tae beamed, "Alright. Kenshin, grab your clothing and go dress in Sanosuke's room. I will help Kaoru dress here."

Kenshin grabbed up his pack from the floor near the door. On his way out, he stopped in front of Kaoru, who had followed his progress. "I will see you shortly." He hesitated only a moment before swooping in and pressing a soft kiss against Kaoru's cheek.

Kaoru could only stare after him with a silly grin on her face.

Kenshin paused at the door and looked back over his shoulder. He did not want to leave her—not for one moment, but he made his way to Sanosuke's room with the expectation that the sooner he got out, the sooner she would be ready and the sooner he would be able to see her again.

Kaoru stared after him, and Tae waved a hand in front of her face, "Kaoru! We must be quick. You know San-chan. He is liable to murder Yahiko and cook him over an open fire if we do not eat soon."

This provoked a peel of hearty laughter from Kaoru. Then, a thought struck her. She turned desperately to Tae, "What am I going to wear???"

Tae looked at Kaoru as if the younger girl were and complete and utter dimwit, "The evening sky kimono, you silly girl! What else?!"

Kaoru ducked her head, blushing, and Tae merely shook her head.

"I had forgotten that love makes fools of the young," she smiled, shaking her head. "Let's get to work."

**To be continued…**

There! I hope you like it! This chapter was a little longer than the others…a little over five full pages. If I am feeling brave, I may even venture to post the fifth chapter before the end of the weekend. We shall see how things go…


	5. Dinner

**A Note From Sedjet: **Once again, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I know I am not the best with updates, but I am busy, busy theatre major with final scene work and departmental auditions coming up in two weeks time. That said, I request patience from my faithful readers. There is a chance that I will not be posting for at least two weeks, if not more, so you are getting two updates this weekend. Happy Thanksgiving! That said, on with the story!

**Flight of the Wounded Dove**

**Chapter 5:**

**Dinner**

"I wish they would hurry," Sanosuke grumble as he, Yahiko and Kenshin made their way to Kaoru's room. "I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry, Sano," Kenshin pointed out as he rapped lightly on the polished oak door.

Tae opened the door, a secret smile adorning her impish features. She moved aside and waved them into the room.

Kaoru stood up from the ornately carved vanity table. She self-consciously smoothed the wrinkles from her exquisite kimono.

Kenshin smiled proudly, brushing past Tae and crossing the short distance between himself and the woman he adored. Kenshin had never been a man who concerned himself with a woman's outward appearance; however, he was astounded by the picture that Kaoru created against the brightness of the room. Her black hair was down and flowing freely to her waist. She wore a subtle hint of make-up—not too much, but enough to accentuate her delicate features. Her eyes had been thinly lined with kohl, and her cheeks were brushed with a subtle mauve, while her lips had been glossed with a dusky-rose shade of lip rouge.

Her deep blue kimono with its yellow obi was a stark contrast to the eggshell white off the room's décor. Consequently, it was a stark contrast to her creamy alabaster complexion. The color deepened her sapphire eyes to a deep, thoughtful blue. The kimono was a work of art—Kaoru was a work of art. The luxurious fabric revealed soft curves that Kenshin had never been aware of. Most certainly, there was no doubt in his mind that she was entirely feminine.

Kaoru watched her warrior's reaction with a keen interest. She was pleased by the soft, adoring smile that graced his generous mouth. It was a smile that, for once, reached his eyes. It was a lover's smile.

"You are lovely, Kaoru," her murmured softly, "I am flattered that you done all of this for me."

She blushed, ducking her head for a moment, suddenly shy. "I wanted to catch your attention," she smiled softly, finally meeting his gaze. "But in all honesty, it did not start out that way. I was doing it for me."

Kenshin's proud smile widened, "I am most proud of you, koishii."

Kaoru ducked her head again as tears slipped down her cheeks, "Thank you," she finally managed in a voice husky with emotion.

"And you have my undivided attention, koishii," he murmured as he raised a hand to trace the soft curve of her cheek.

Kaoru blushed again. She didn't know what to make of this new Kenshin. Perhaps she would have to take long holidays more often if she could get such ardent and desperate reactions from him.

Yahiko, whose view had been entirely blocked by the two other adults in the room, shouldered himself into the room, piping up in that obnoxious manner of his, "Kenshin! What is the hold up—NANI?!" The spike-headed youth nearly face-faulted into the floor. Never in his years at the dojo had he ever seen his sensei look so much like a woman. The kimonos she usually wore were made of stiff fabrics that left everything to the imagination. Yahiko had always assumed that his sensei was flat-chested and had no hips. He had been fairly certain that only thing holding her usual kimono to her body was the garment's stiff obi. But now, Yahiko's view of his teacher was forever changed. "Y-you look like a _girl_!" Was the only intelligible sentence he could piece together, pointing at her as if he had discovered gold.

Sanosuke had not been able to even put that much together. All he seemed capable of doing was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. From the looks of things, he was only capable of staring at Kaoru's breasts. At Yahiko's exclamation, however, he seemed released from his dumbfounded constraints and finally found his voice, "Yeah…who knew you had curves like that!"

Tae chuckled, most pleased with herself, "Do you see? I told you that you would be stunning."

Kaoru blushed redder, if it was possible, at her dearest friends' praise of her appearance. Kenshin chuckled pulling her into a hug, "Let us go to dinner, koishii."

"I second that motion!" Sanosuke exclaimed.

Dinner was a lovely experience for Kaoru. She sat next to Kenshin who held her hand under the table. It had been so long, but they were finally making a start with each other. She could scarcely believe that he was even there. It was like her sweetest dream come true. And he had missed her enough in her absence that her friends had conspired to bring them together. Her warrior loved her. The knowledge made her want to sing.

The tentative couple stole glances at each during the dinner. Every so often one would catch the other staring, and they would smile shyly at each other. Tae smiled triumphantly. She had done a good thing when she conspired with Sanosuke to get them together. It was a beautiful sight to see her two dear friends finally admitting (however cautiously) their feelings for each other.

The conversation was pleasant. Yahiko told Kaoru about his lessons with Kenshin. He told her that he was looking forward to her return to the dojo so he could try out his new moves.

Kaoru smiled softly at her protégé, "I am glad you have enjoyed your training with Kenshin."

"I would not say that I enjoyed it exactly. He kicked the crap out of me! He was all broody about you, and it made him all the more concentrated. I am glad you are coming home with us. I think I am going to have bruises for years!" He was quiet for a moment, and then words came rushing like a torrent of water, "I am sorry, Kaoru! I did not realize that my words hurt you so much. I never really considered that you might take me seriously. Gomen nasai!" He finished with tears in his big puppy dog eyes.

Kaoru's gaze was as soft as her voice when she spoke, "Arigato, Yahiko." She reached across the table to cuff him on the chin, "You do not know how much that means to me."

Yahiko smiled wetly.

"As long as Kenshin stops sulking, I am happy," Sanosuke muttered. "It is disgusting to see a grown man pine away for a woman." Sanosuke instantly became a chibi, flailing his arms about wildly, "_I miss the Kitsune!!!_" he wailed.

The group howled with laughter. Kaoru smiled. Her friends—her _family_—were there with her. Any doubt she had about their feelings for her vanished. They had come all this way to reunite her with Kenshin. The impact of their actions hit her with overwhelming force. She took a deep breath, quelling the wave of emotion that threatened to consume her. She got to her knees, preparing to get up from the low-seated table.

"Gomen, minna. It has been an emotional day for me. I believe I will retire to my room now." Her eyes began to tear, "Arigato, minna."

When she began to get to her feet, Kenshin was there to help her. Their eyes met and they smiled shyly.

"I will walk you back to your room, koishii."

Kaoru smiled up into his amethyst eyes, "Arigato, Kenshin."

**To be continued….**

I know that this chapter is fairly short. But I have my reasons. Number one being that if I did not end it here, it would have been obnoxiously long! Like I said in the above note, I am going to upload the sixth chapter sometime this weekend as well. I hope you enjoyed the read!


	6. Encounter

**A Note From Sedjet: **Thank you, again, for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I'm a bad Sedjet, a very bad Sedjet! I know. But! I _did_ pass my acting jury for entrance into the department!!! Yay me! I can't promise that my updates are going to get any better. I have quite a few acting projects in the works, and while I am totally psyched about them, they don't leave much time for my writing. I am going to try and type up a few chapters this week to post at intervals. This will probably be a monthly updated fanfic…from now on…hopefully. Anyhoo, onto the story!

**Flight of the Wounded Dove**

**Chapter 6:**

**Encounter**

Kenshin escorted the lovely vision that was Kaoru back to her room. He watched with longing as she pushed open the heavy wooden door. She raised her sweet gaze to meet his, and he reached for her delicate wrist.

"Ano, Kaoru-d—Kaoru." He had caught himself before he used the dreaded honorific, and she smiled shyly at his correction. "May I stay for a moment?"

Kaoru fidgeted a bit. She wanted to say no. She was terribly nervous with him looking so delicious in his blood red, formal kimono that nigh perfectly matched his hair. However, the longing and hope in his lavender gaze struck a chord in her heart, and she inclined her head in invitation. She opened the door wider and stepped back with it as to make room for the rurouni's entrance.

Once he was inside the spacious room, she shut the door with a soft click. She turned to him, not knowing quite what to do with herself. She fidgeted with her hands for a moment before his larger hands covered both of hers. They stood there for a while, both staring at their joined hands. Kenshin was contemplating what he wanted to say to her, and she was trying to think of anything but his hands holding hers.

"Kaoru, I—"

_To hell with it!_ Battousai declared, and before even Kenshin knew what was happening, his arms were around her, she was pressed flush against him, and his lips were softly caressing hers.

Kaoru was stunned. It was the first truly bold move he had ever made. She could not have been surprised more if he had slapped her behind. However, she was much more pleased with his kiss.

Kenshin breathed an internal sigh of relief when Kaoru relaxed within the circle of his arms and leaned into the kiss. He was pleased when she tentatively returned it with innocent fervor. It made his heart swell with love and joy that he had not known he was still capable of feeling. But something darker took over. Her innocent response to his advances provoked the Battousai. He began to push further to the surface of Kenshin's conscious and he took over when the rurouni would have started bumbling.

He had one hand rested on Kaoru's soft, pale cheek, and the other one came up to join it on her other cheek. He increased the pressure of his mouth upon hers, and she sighed into his parted lips. He took this as his cue to slip his tongue between her lips and tease hers with slow, languid strokes. When she gasped softly against his mouth, he removed one hand from her face and allowed it to slither down her neck and shoulders and down her back to rest very near the base of her spine. He kneaded that hand against the small of her back to coax a response from her. He got the response he was looking for when Kaoru took the reigns and slanted her mouth across his, pressing herself as close to him as she could get.

Inside, Kenshin was slack-jawed, the rurouni had keeled over from shock, fright and all around prudishness and Battousai was wearing a huge crocodile grin. He was very pleased with himself. He chuckled against her lips, and Kenshin thought it best for him to take back control of his body.

The complex man who was Kenshin closed his eyes and pulled back from Kaoru's torturous mouth. When he opened his eyes, they were a swirl of amethyst and gold. Kaoru stepped back, shocked, while Kenshin tried to maintain his control over the Battousai.

_Coward._ _She was not afraid of what was happening to her. I never get to have any fun._ Kenshin could have sworn the Battousai was pouting at him.

He took a deep, calming breath, "Kaoru, Battousai. Battousai, Kaoru," he muttered, running a hand through his crimson bangs. He leaned against the wall and let himself slide down it with his head in his hands.

"That was Battousai?" She asked gently?

"I am sorry, koishii," he whispered, near tears. "I cannot control him at times. I did not want tonight to end like this."

Kaoru was horrified at Kenshin's behavior. She had never seen him like this. "Kenshin," she cooed. She brushed his crimson bangs back from his forehead. "You don't have to apologize. It was not unpleasant." Kaoru blushed. She had not meant for that to be said out loud, but something about the Battousai had woken a recklessness inside of her.

_I told you so,_ the Battousai taunted him.

Kenshin groaned. "Do not say that, Kaoru. It will rouse him again."

She knelt in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders, "I will have to meet him sometime, Kenshin," she murmured gently.

"You may get your meeting sooner than you will like if you keep talking like that. It only provokes him."

She rolled gracefully to her feet. "I am not afraid of the Battousai, Kenshin." She stated imperously, hands on her hips, her chin set at that adorably stubborn angle. She softened immediately and knelt beside him. "He is a part of you, and I accept that," she murmured as she stroked delicate fingers over his silky, bright hair.

_That sounds like a challenge to me,_ the Battousai grinned a Cheshire grin, and Kenshin lost his hold on him.

Kaoru was stroking Kenshin's hair one moment, and in the next moment she was flat on her back on the thickly carpeted floor beneath Kenshin's body. Her eyes darted up to his face and she was shocked to see smoldering golden eyes gazing back at her with a predatory light.

"Battousai…" she whispered breathlessly.

"The one and only, koishii," he purred as he lowered his head to taste her again. He gazed at her with unearthly golden eyes—eyes that did not miss the most minute detail. "I smell your fear…and your anticipation, little dove. You have no need to fear me. We, the rurouni, Kenshin and I, love you. I would never hurt you for anything in the world." He smiled a lazy, lecherous smile. "However, you should fear for your chastity, because I _will _have you. I've not the patience or manners of the other two." He lowered his mouth to her neck. "I will take you, and you will love it." He emphasized the last two words by grinding his pelvis into hers.

She gasped, clutching at his back. When he would have slipped his hand inside her kimono's neckline, she stilled his hand. Her eyes pleaded with him to stop.

"Please do not do this. Tonight has been special for me. Please do not spoil it with taking me against my will."

The Battousai was taken aback. Never had he had to force his advances on a woman. Rather, they had always fallen at his feet, and before the night was over they were begging for him to love them. He had to remind himself that Kaoru was different. She was an innocent. Although she reacted enthusiastically to his kisses, he had to remind himself that she was not knowledgeable in the ways of love. He couldn't just take her without pretense. He had to woo her. And that she thought he would force himself upon her struck a painful chord somewhere in the Battousai. He looked down at her with disdain.

"Do you think I would rape you, koishii? I may be a monster, but I would _never_ do anything so despicable as that." He pushed up and away from her and went for the door. "I will show myself out." He murmured.

Kaoru scrambled up. She had to fix this. She didn't want them to part like this. "Kenshin—Battousai—whoever the hell you are, wait!" She crossed the short distance between herself and his back which he was presenting to her. She embraced him from behind, pressing herself against the length of his strong back. "Please do not leave like this." She requested softly. "You must be patient with me. I am new to this." Tears sprang to her eyes. "I do not think you are a monster. I did not know what to expect from you."

Slowly, he turned, and Kaoru could see that he was still the Battousai. He raised a hand to cup her cheek, and spoke so softly, "I will not force you, little one, but by the time I have finished wooing you, you will beg for me to take you." He dipped his head to brush a feather-light kiss against her lips. He smiled possessively when she demanded more, and he was more than happy to comply. He kissed her possessively, sweetly. His tongue brushed her lips begging for entrance, and she granted it. His tongue stroked hers sensuously, coaxing hers into a snaking dance. When he could no longer stand the sweetness of the kiss, he pulled away. He smiled lazily as she clung to him desperately. His kiss had produced the intended effect.

"Good night, koishii," he whispered as he untangled himself from her. He turned and started through the open door when a small sound made him freeze. She was crying. He turned slowly. Why in the world was she crying?! Inside, Battousai looked helplessly at Kenshin. This was out of his depth, and he surrendered to be a spectator as Kenshin took over. "Kaoru? Koishii, what is wrong?"

She raised her head and peered up at him, seeing that his eyes had returned to their usual amethyst hue. "Kenshin?"

He nodded. "Why are you crying, koishii?" he asked, gently.

"I do not know!" She laughed and sobbed simultaneously.

"Oh, koishii." He took her into his arms and stroked her back soothingly. "I am sorry. Battousai can be very persistent. I am sorry if he frightened you."

Kaoru shook her head. As usual, he had it all wrong. "Battousai did not frighten me, Kenshin. I—oh, I don't know!" How could she tell him that it was not his darker half that had frightened her, but the feelings that his darker half provoked within her that scared her nearly seneseless?

She did not need to. He understood. "I am going to go back to my room, koishii," he murmured, brushing the glistening tears from her cheeks. "I believe my room is next door to yours. If you need me for anything, please wake me." He kissed her cheek. "Oyasumi, koishii."

"Oyasumi, Kenshin," she whispered, and he was gone. She leaned against the polished oak door and closed her eyes. Battousai had issued a challenge—one she knew she was not prepared for. She did not know how to fight that kind of attack. She had never been in love before, never been kissed before. She thought about it for a moment. Did she even want to rise to the challenge? A part of her wanted to let him ravish her. The prim, maidenly part of her blanched, and Kaoru thought she must be as screwed up as Kenshin with all of his personalities! "Mou!" she muttered and let her head thunk backward against the door. "That man will be the death of me!"

**TBC...**


	7. Aftermath

**A Note From Sedjet: **Hey, kids! Betcha didn't think I would update so soon. Didja? Didja?! Ha! I surprised you. To tell you the truth, I have severe writer's block. I had everything until the previous chapter already written. Now, I'm just stuck. I don't know where to go. So, this chapter is a test run. I want some serious feedback for it. Please tell me what you think. I need suggestions, because I am totally tapped for ideas at this point.

**Flight of the Wounded Dove:**

**Chapter Seven**

**Aftermath**

Kenshin opened his door and escaped into the sanctuary of the western-style bedroom. He had almost given up total control (of his own volition) to the Battousai, and it frightened him. He did not know if a second intimate encounter with Kaoru would be possible without him willingly surrendering all control to the Battousai. He wanted to be a gentleman. He did not want to dishonour Kaoru before he had the chance to make her his wife. He did not want her to have any regrets if she decided he was not what she wanted after all. He would hate himself forever if he spoiled her chances for a happy life—even if it would turn out that she chose someone else.

_Besides,_ the Battousai added, _she is nowhere near being ready for anything I have planned to do to her. _Was the Battousai pouting again? _I don't pout,_ he growled, _I brood,_ he pouted. _But how could you resist doing things like this with that amazing woman? And she is just a closed door away…_

Kenshin restrained himself from clutching at his head like a mad man. However, the lewd images being forced upon him by Battousai were enough to make any man past adolescence go mad with want. Kenshin whimpered, trying to force away the images of a gloriously naked Kaoru with blissful ecstasy softening her delicate features.

Kenshin made up his mind then and there that he could never be alone with Kaoru again. He would have to make sure they were around other people at all times.

_As much as I am loathe to admit it, that is probably the wisest course of action,_ the Battousai conceded. The rurouni was still out cold and had been gagged and bound and thrown deep into the closeted recesses of Kenshin's mind. Kenshin was on his own.

Kaoru woke in the night with a start. She wondered if her wonderful day had merely been a cruel dream. She sat in bed, chewing on her lip and debating whether or not she should get out of bed and possibly make a fool of herself by knocking on Kenshin's door. After a moment of deliberation, she decided that knowing was far better than not knowing, and so, got up and left her room. She stood a the threshold of her room for a moment, deciding which room was Kenshin's, seeing that he neglected to tell her which room he was staying with. All he had said was that he was next door to her. She took a deep breath and decided that his room was the one to the right of her own. She reasoned that his protective arm—his sword arm—was the right, so it must be that his room was on the right. In any case, it was a fifty/fifty chance. That being decided, she took a deep breath and prepared herself to knock on the door.

_If he's there, it means it wasn't just a dream. It means that he does love me,_ she assured herself.

She walked over to the room to the left of hers and hesitated in front of the door for a moment, before raising her hand to knock. She took a moment to collect herself and took a deep, steadying breath. Then, she raised her hand and knocked softly, waiting for a response. When she received none, she knocked again, a bit louder. Still no answer.

"Kenshin?" she querried softly to the unopened door. "Kenshin, are you in there?" Still, she received no answer.

Panic began to take over her, and she backed away from the, horrified. How could she have created such a wonderful dream world just to wake up and discover the tragedy of its falseness?! She lowered her head and a choked sob burst from her throat. She sank to her knees, using the wall as her support. She had finally lost her mind. She had created the perfect reality in which her beloved Rurouni had revealed his feelings for her, and now she had to face the truth. He had never been there. It had all been wishful dreaming.

"Kaoru?!" A frantic voice filtered through her despairing thoughts.

She looked up, and there he was, bare-chested, with his sword drawn. He took in her disheveled state. He also noted the thinness of her yukata and the chill of the hallway. He crossed the distance between them in a few rushed strides and sank to his knees beside her. "What is wrong, koishii?" he soothed, brushing stray strands of hair from her face.

She clutched desperately at him, "I knocked, and you weren't there. I thought you were a dream," she whispered hoarsely.

Kenshin's arms went around her instinctively, hugging her to him, "Please do not cry, Kaoru. I am here. You just knocked on the wrong door. It is my fault for not being specific about which room I was staying in. None of what happened today was a dream, koishii. I am here, and I am very real. Do not doubt it." He kissed the top of her head.

She nodded against his chest, sniffling.

"Now, you need to get back to bed. You need your rest." He caressed her hair, "Rest, and I will bring you breakfast in the morning. How does that sound?"

She nodded vaguely, and he frowned worriedly, "I will put you to bed." He lifted her into his arms and carefully rose from his seated position. Thankfully, her door was slightly ajar, and he was able to shoulder it open. He carried her to the large, western style bed and deposited her gently amid the rumpled linens. He tucked the sheets and the fluffy comforter in around her and smoothed back her hair. "Sleep now, koishii, and I will return in the morning." He bent to kiss her forehead, "Oyasumi."

She yawned, snuggling into her little nest of blankets, "Oyasumi, Kenshin," she murmured as her eyes drifted shut.

When Kaoru woke the next morning, it was because a calloused hand was tracing the features of her face. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get the world into focus. When her eyes finally decided to focus, she found herself gazing into a pair of amethyst eyes that were gazing back at her, offering all the love he had to give her.

"Good morning, koishii," he whispered lovingly.

"Good morning. Why are you whispering? I am already awake," she whispered back.

"I did not want to break the spell."

"What spell?"

"The spell I am under. The one you, yourself cast upon me."

She smiled softly, a bit shyly. "I like this new Kenshin. I like it when you pay me complements." She sat up and her yukata slipped off one pale, slim shoulder. Kenshin's gaze went from loving to burning with desire in one instant. He closed his eyes, fighting for control. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and reached over to drape the fabric back over her slim shoulder. It took every ounce of control he had not to rip the thin garment from her body and ravish her then and there.

He cleared his throat, "I brought you breakfast, as I promised." He turned and reached for a bowl from the tray he had brought with him and handed it to her.

She smiled like the sun rising, "Thank you, Kenshin," she murmured, accepting the bowl of miso gratefully.

Kenshin reached for his own bowl and moved to the chair beside Kaoru's bed. The couple ate in companionable silence, and Kaoru never took her gaze away from watching Kenshin. She watched him eat with wistful smile on her face. She wondered what it would be like if they could be like this every morning—no one else. Just the two of them breaking fast together. Perhaps they would have breakfast in bed. It was incredibly intimate, and the thought made her blush. She scolded her self for getting way ahead of the situation. With her luck, Kenshin would never even propose marriage to her. He could be so weak-willed when it came to admitting his feelings. He had always felt unworthy of her somehow. But he had been behaving very differently since Kaoru had left. He had been overly generous with complements, not that she minded at all. He was trying so hard to make up for making her feel bad, and the thought warmed Kaoru.

"A penny for your thoughts, koishii?" her battle-scarred warrior's soft voice penetrated her musings.

She looked up at him and smiled into his eyes, "I was thinking about how different you have been since you have been here. You have been so wonderful. I was thinking that I want it to always be this way between us. I do not want to go back to the polite tip-toeing around our feelings. I was thinking how nice it would be to have breakfast together like this every morning."

He moved to sit next to her on the bed, "Kaoru—"

"I know. You do not have to tell me that it is inappropriate for us to be alone like this. Frankly, I do not give one good goddamn. We never spend any time together without the free-loader or Megumi or Sano or some crazy enemy dropping in on us. I want to be _alone_ with you. I like knowing that you are as vulnerable around me as I am around you. I like just being able to look at you and talk to you. It makes me feel like we are the only two people in the world and that nothing else matters." She paused for a moment, "Aishiteru." She looked down at her hands, "I am so afraid that this is going to end once we all return to Tokyo." She returned her gaze from her hands to his face, "I want it to be like this forever, this newness. I do not want you to go back to being the rurouni. He is so spineless, and I get so frustrated—" her tirade was halted by the warm press of his fingers against her lips.

"I do not want things to go back to what they were before. When I saw you here for the first time, I knew that I had been given a chance to make things right between us. I decided that it was time to stop hiding my feelings if it was causing you pain, and I decided that it was time to be completely honest with you. I can be very thoughtless, but I will try to be conscious of your feelings always. I do not ever want you to doubt that I love you will all of my heart." He lowered his gaze. He could not look at her for what he had to say next, "But I want what is best for you. So, if you think that being with me is what is best, then I will accept your judgment. I want you to be able to go on with your life with no regrets."

"Look at me," she whispered, "Have I ever let any man see me in my yukata without throttling him?" She smiled, and her smile was infectious.

Kenshin chuckled and leaned in to kiss her softly, "I also made another promise—one which I broke this morning," he smiled.

"And what was that?" she prompted.

"I promised myself that I would not be alone with you until you were absolutely sure I am what you want," he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Baka," she scolded softly, "How could you doubt for a moment that I would want anyone but you?"

"You are young. As I said before, I thought you might have regrets. I have a very bloody past, and I do not want to taint you with that. You will always be in danger. Is that the kind of life you want?"

"It is the kind of life I have been living every day since I met you, have you heard me complaining about it? I am just as much in danger whether we are together or not. Everyone else caught on to your feelings long before either of us did," she smiled ruefully. "I am not afraid of what is to come if we are together. I am more afraid of what will happen if we are not together."

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, "I am so glad to hear you say that, koishii." He took a steadying breath. "Knowing that you feel that way, I have a question that has been burning in my mind for some time now." She just stared at him expectantly. "You are not going to make this easy on me, are you?" When she just stared at him quizzically, he sighed. "Will you be my wife, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's mouth dropped to the comforter. Her mind had been racing around the many things it could be that he would ask, the very last of which was a proposal. She tried for a full thirty seconds to articulate any coherent thought, but it was not possible. Kenshin watched her go through shock, disbelief and finally, joy. It was an overwhelming joy that filled him as well, for from her reaction, he determined that her answer was yes.

"I think I will take that as a yes?" he ventured and smiled when she nodded emphatically. "Are you sure, koishii?"

She nodded emphatically, "Baka!" She nearly tackled him, and they fell backwards onto the bed. He rolled her onto her side and held her. For long moments, they did not speak. They just lay there, each enjoying the feeling of knowing they would soon belong to each other forever.

Finally, Kenshin broke the silence, "We will need to choose a ring."

"I do not care about a ring, Kenshin. As long as I have you, I have all that I need."

His only response was to hold her tightly, thanking the gods that he had not ruined things between them.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: **Ok. So, I really hate this chapter. Personally, I think it sucks. If anyone has any ideas, DEAR GODS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! There has to be a better way!


	8. Excursion

**A Note From Sedjet: **Hey, kids! I would just like to say that **I HAVE THE BEST REVIEWERS _EVER_**!!! Ok. So, I am going to try for responding to feedback this time.

**Gypsy-chan: **Thank you for the encouragement! I love your workJ

**TanukiGirl22:** Thank you for your enthusiasm. I did take a few liberties with the story. Unfortunately, I have not seen RK in its entirety. I have seen miscellaneous episodes here and there and rarely in sequence, so my story will, no doubt, deviate from the series.

**Koishii** **Sweet:** Thank you for your praiseJ I am planning on a wedding scene, but not for some time. I knew that would have to come, inevitably. However, as an author I am not yet ready to jump straight into it. (Writing a wedding scares the crap out of me! Hehe!)

**dark-luv-dove: **Thank you! I'm getting there, I promise. Thanks for the ideasJ

**deity** **of death1**: You crack me up. Thank you so much for your hilarious comments. They make me laugh. A review from you brightens my day!

**Nostawen** **Allesiel: **Thank you!

**Valese:** I am glad you are enjoying FotWD.

**GoldAngel2:** Thank you! I am glad that you appreciate where I was coming from with my metaphor.

I wanted to explain about the awkward…ness of some of the sentence structures. I have admired Shakespeare since I was in the 6th grade, and I tend to use Shakespearean sentence structures at times. Just so you know that when you come to one of those awkward sentences, it is most likely one of those and not me being grammatically retarded.

I would also like to shamelessly promote a new fic I am working…So…on with the shameless promotion! I am currently working on a new concept that is a little edgy and a bit controversial for many people. If any of you know the musical **Rent**, then you will understand where I pulled the story from. The fic is entitled, **Rent**, and it is going to be gritty and sad and waffy and tragic and…wonderful, I think. I have the very short prologue and the first chapter up, so please check it out. A word to the wise, however, it will be lemony and limey. There will be language and violence as well. Just a warning. Anyhoo, check it out! I would appreciate any feedback you might have for me. And now, on with the show!

**Flight of the Wounded Dove**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Excursion**

Kenshin waited for Kaoru to return from bathing, biding his time by browsing through her closet. When she had left, she had not taken a change of clothes with her, because Kenshin bade her let him choose a kimono for her to wear. So there he was, parting the kimonos to look at each one carefully.

He noticed, with interest, that none of them looked familiar. Every one of the kimonos was new! The kimonos that lined her wardrobe were more mature than the ones she had worn in Tokyo. They had been chosen to compliment her skin tone, or her eyes. Most of them were dark, rich saturate colors. There was a kimono of emerald silk with a creamy rose colored obi. There was a deep blue kimono reminiscent of the one she had worn the previous night, but this one large, Japanese goldfish. The obi for this particular kimono was it's complimentary color--a vibrant orange. Next to the blue, was a rich, creamy pink kimono with white sakura petals and cream colored obi. He smiled softly as his hand stroked the silk. _She will be lovely in this one_.

He carefully removed the hanger from the wardrobe, and laid it across the bed. That done, he went back to the wardrobe to look at the other kimonos she had acquired on the trip. One particular kimono caught his eye. It was a crimson kimono with a vibrant yellow obi and a beautifully embroidered phoenix on the back. A possessive smile curved Kenshin's lips as the Battousai nudged him out of the way. _This will be her wedding kimono._ Kenshin did not argue. The kimono in question would be stunning against his bride-to-be's pale skin. It seemed to fit the bride of the Battousai.

Kenshin's acute hearing caught the sound of small feet padding against the wooden floor of the hallway, and he sensed Kaoru's chi before the door knob began to turn. In mere moments, the door open and she appeared, dressed in her yukata. Her hair was left down and left damp patches on the thin yukata, causing it to cling to her skin. She was delectable. She looked up at him and smiled beautifully.

"Tadaima," she murmured softly, and Kenshin chuckled.

"I have chosen a kimono for you to wear today," he smiled softly, beckoning her to join him near the bed. "I have never seen these kimonos before." He gazed down at the soft garment on the bed, then up at her, "They are more mature. They fit the woman that you have become."

Kaoru blushed. She seemed to be finding herself blushing a great deal as of late. "Arigatou. Tae-san helped me choose them. She said they would—"

"Compliment your skin tone. Hai. Every one is perfectly suited for you." He smiled down at her, "While browsing your wardrobe, I found the perfect wedding kimono for you. The—"

"Crimson with the phoenix?" She smiled smugly. "Yes, I knew that would be your choice."

His brows knitted in confusion, "Would it not be yours, koishii?"

"No, Kenshin. It is perfect. I think it suits our union beautifully, ne?"

"Hai, koishii," he murmured, his eyes smoldering with appreciation and something else Kaoru wanted to ignore for the moment. Her ability to read him pleased him. In anyone else it might have been an annoying quality, but the Battousai wanted his mate to be in tune with him.

Kaoru looked down at the kimono he had chosen. "We should probably collect the others for lunch, don't you think. They will be wondering what happened to us, and will probably come by like the Spanish Inquisition. I know Tae must have jumped to the most embarrassing conclusions!" She laughed at that but noticed that Kenshin did not.

"If Battousai had his way, it would not be mere speculation. It would be a full truth."

Kaoru blushed from the roots of her freshly washed hair to the tips of her toes. She picked up the kimono, handling it with the utmost care, and made her way to the lacquered dressing screen in the far corner of the room. "You may stay if you would like, or you may go. I will be done in a few minutes."

Kenshin opted for staying. Now that he had her, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight, unless it was to sleep in his own room. After all, Kaoru was still a respectable woman, no matter how the town might talk about her taking on two male borders when she was without a guardian. He refused to dishonor her before they had said their vows. It was a pledge that he had forced the Battousai to adhere to. He had agreed grudgingly, but only because he wanted no harm to come to Kaoru in any fashion, whether it be from the hand of an enemy or the tongues of the town gossipmongers. However, all three personalities had to restrain themselves from peeking behind the screen to catch a glimpse of her pale, creamy flesh. The Rurouni's nose began to bleed from the mere thought of Kaoru's naked body, and he was out cold. Battousai just rolled his eyes and kicked the Rurouni out of the way.

As promised, Kaoru returned minutes later, dressed in the kimono with the obi tied expertly in place. She smiled shyly at the proud look on Kenshin's face. For Kenshin's part, he was bursting with pride for the beautiful, strong young woman he saw before him. She was carrying herself with a grace she never knew she had. The pink kimono was just the right color to emphasize the natural pink highlights in her cheeks. She looked like a porcelain doll, but Kenshin knew it was a ruse. He knew the power behind that slim frame was a match for his darker half, and it thrilled him to his very soul to know that she was finally his.

He reached for her hand, and she offered it to him, gracefully. "Before we gather up the others for lunch, I would like to take you shopping," he murmured.

"Oh, Kenshin. I have already bought so many beautiful things. I honestly could not want more without feeling guilty."

"Would you deny me the honor of buying a gift for the woman who will be my wife?" He teased.

Kaoru blushed, "No, I just—"

"Good." He pulled her gently toward the door. "I have a specific shop in mind for our first stop."

She smiled. It was nice to be pampered and cared for by the man she loved with all of her heart. _Kami, I could get used to this._

Kenshin was a man on a mission. He led Kaoru through the crowded streets of Yokohama at a swift pace.

She laughed out loud, "Kenshin! Where are we going?!"

He turned to look at her, smiling mysteriously, "You will see when we get there."

After a few more minutes, they arrived at a small shop with glittering bits of glass and jewels in the widows. There were metal frames with large pieces of glass in various shapes dangling from them. They winked and twinkled in the morning light. There were necklaces with large pendants of precious stones. There were rings displayed on a soft cloth in one window.

The tiny, quaint shop made Kaoru smile. She looked up at Kenshin to find him staring at her expectantly. "This is lovely, Kenshin!" She gushed.

He smiled at her, a brilliant, dazzling smiled that lit up his eyes, making them sparkle like jewels. Kaoru's breath was stolen from her as he smiled, for he had never smiled at her that way before. It was a smile of pure, unadulterated joy and mischief.

"You have yet to see the most breathtaking of this man's work, koishii," he murmured. "Come," and he tugged on her hand a little, leading her inside the dimly lit jewelry shop.

A young man, probably a few years older than Kaoru greeted them as they entered the shop. "Ohayo, gosaimasu."

"Ohayo," Kenshin smiled, noticing how the young man's gaze drifted to Kaoru. _You better put those eyes back in your head before I rob you of them,_ was the Battousai's wicked thought. _Please don't scare the boy, Battousai, he is young, and our Kaoru is beautiful,_ the Rurouni reasoned. _Besides, _Kenshin added, _He doesn't stand a chance!_

"Ohayo!" Kaoru chirped cheerfully.

"How may I help you today, good gentles?" The young man bowed to them.

"We are looking for an engagement ring worthy of my fiancé," Kenshin replied, noting the slightly crestfallen look on the star-struck boy's face. He chuckled inwardly, _Eat_ _your heart out. The woman belongs to me._

Kaoru looked up at him in shock, "Kenshin! I told you, I do not need a ring. A traditional ceremony is fine with me." She placed a hand on his forearm, "All I need is you, koibito." She blushed a little as she tested out her new pet name for her beloved.

Kenshin smiled a smile that was purely possessive and every bit male. "But I want the world to know that you are mine, koishii," he murmured softly, nuzzling her hair.

"If that is what you wish, koibito, then it is what I wish." She replied demurely.

"Well, then, sir. Let us see what you have to offer that could possibly rival this woman's beauty." He winked at the young man who blushed and scurried behind the front counter.

He disappeared beneath the counter's surface, and the couple heard him rummaging around down there. After a few moments, he popped up with a triumphant smile on his face. He motioned for them to come to the counter and offered the small box he had produced. Inside were the most beautiful rings Kaoru had ever seen.

She gasped, her hand flying to her chest. She looked up at the young man, "May I touch them?"

The young man smiled, brightly, "Of course! That is what they are here for."

Kenshin watched as Kaoru picked gingerly through the collection of rings. He enjoyed her every smile. He was enthralled with by the joy in her. She would pause, holding a ring up for inspection, comment on its craftsmanship and return it to the box. Suddenly, she gasped, pulling out an exquisitely crafted ring from the pile. She turned to Kenshin, offering it for inspection. It was, indeed, a lovely specimen. The Marquise-cut sapphire matched the blue of her eyes perfectly. The band was delicate with flourishes engraved around it. It was simple, yet exquisite, much like the woman herself.

He smiled up at the young man, "I believe we have found the ring she wants".

"Ah, that one is the finest ring we have. The stone is flawless and the band is white gold." He smiled wistfully. "It is my favorite to work with…"

"It is beautiful! It is absolutely perfect!"

He winked at the young man who was stuttering under Kaoru's gushing praise, "Your craftsmanship is excellent."

The young man looked up at him, questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"I thought I spoke plainly enough," Kenshin grinned. "Your work is wonderful."

"How did you know it was mine?"

"Only the creator of something so beautiful can look upon it with the pride with which you look at these rings."

The man blushed, "Most people think they are my master's."

"Most people are fools," Kenshin said simply. "How much would you like for this ring?"

"Oh! Umm…"

Kenshin grinned, shoving a fat roll of bills into his hand, "Here. Mayhaps it can be put toward getting your own shop."

Kaoru looked at the sputtering young man, and smiled her dazzling smile. "Arigatou! You have made my day!"

The young man was blushing profusely at her praise, and Kenshin winked at him one last time as he steered Kaoru out of the shop, "Good luck!" he called out as he and Kaoru stepped out into the street. From inside, he could hear a muffled, 'Arigatou, gozaimasu!'

**TBC….**

I do not mean koi. You know those gigantic goldfish with the big, bubbly eyes? Yeah. Those.

I almost wanted Kenshin to have a Loki (from Dogma) moment. I honestly considered having him pull out his sakabatou, sharp side out, and threaten the poor lil' jeweler's apprentice until he peed his pants and Kaoru had to drag him out. Sadly, that was only the delirium talking, and I realized that it just didn't work for this story. Perhaps in Rent…yeah…maybe. Anyhoo, I finished this at 2:45am because I felt guilty for having writer's block. Please do not hate me if my grammar sucks. I'm so sleepy, and I honestly don't want to take the time to proof it! I know that is horrible, and I am going to author hell…but…whines I'm sssssssssslllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeepyyyyyyyyy! Goodnight, minna!


	9. Plans

**A Note From Sedjet: **Ok…So, I am attempting a new chapter. I am tapped, so I apologize if it isn't my best work. I'm just stuck.

**Flight of the Wounded Dove**

**Chapter Nine:  
Plans**

Kaoru and Kenshin sat across from three of their closest friends as they were grilled with questions. Kaoru was horrified and more than a bit embarrassed about the whole situation and was surprised to see that Kenshin was calm, cool and collected. Something had changed him. Whether it was her leaving or her acceptance of his proposal, she did not know. All she knew was that she loved the man beside her with every bit of her heart.

"Oh, Kaoru!" Tae squealed as she clutched Kaoru's left hand in both of hers. "This is so wonderful! Did I not tell you everything would work out for you?!"

Kaoru let her hand gently slip out of Tae's grasp as the older woman began to prattle on about wedding arrangements. What kind of flowers there should be, the different kind of food she would make for them, and of course, she would cater for free! She would hear nothing of a fee.

Kenshin's right hand sought out her left, holding it lightly and stroking his thumb over the back of her wrist in a comforting motion. He could sense her unease with all the questions and Sano's occasional lewd comments. Kenshin minded none of it. He could not think of any place he would rather be than beside his lifemate. He was more at ease than he could ever remember being. His life was nearly perfect. All that was left to do was marry the woman he loved and consummate their marriage. That would lead to offspring, and what more could he ask for?

"Kenshin! It's about damned time!" The ex-gangster grinned slyly. "So," he waggled his eyebrows, "Got any plans for the wedding night?"

Kenshin smiled confidently, "My friend, you have _no_ idea."

The assembled party, with the exception of Tae (who was still going on…and on…and _on_ about the wedding arrangements), face-faulted.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko grumbled, "You shouldn't say things like that! You are going to give me a heart attack!"

"What? Am I not allowed to be shocking?" The not-so Rurouni one asked with an upraised eyebrow.

"No! You're supposed to be all shy and stuff." The adolescent countered.

"I am sorry to surprise you, Yahiko, but I am just like any other man. I am very much looking forward to my wedding night."

Kaoru thought she would die right there in the restaurant. Luckily, the conversation was brought to a halt at the appearance of their waiter.

"Oh, look, the food is here!" Kaoru exclaimed followed by a nervous laugh as she desperately tried to divert the attention away from her impending wedding night.

Everyone dug into the sushi and sashimi that had been beautifully prepared by the inn-owner's wife. Between mouthfuls of food, which Tae would later get recipes for, she was asking questions about the wedding.

"Have you decided on a date?" She looked back and forth between the newly affianced couple.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

It was Tae's turn to face-fault. "WHAT?!?! Are you insane?! You must decide on a date so that we can start planning! Invitations will have to be drawn up. I will have to begin preparations for the catering. You both must have ceremonial kimonos! We will have to make arrangements for the flowers _months_ in advance!" She looked sternly at the couple before her.

Kenshin laughed out loud, and the assembled company, with the exception of Kaoru, face-faulted.

"We can set a date right now, if you would like, Mother Hen." His gaze found its way to Kaoru's.

"What about in July when the fireflies are out?" She asked in a soft, shy tone.

Kenshin's expression transformed to one of incredible sweetness. He nodded and softly acquiesced, "Hai, koishii, that would be a wonderful time."

The couple was broken from their reverie by an impatient Tae, "What day in July? July is not a date. I swear you two are so v—"

"July 7th," they answered in unison. For both knew the day that the other had in mind. It was their first real 'lovers' moment.

Yahiko rolled his eyes, "Great. They're already speaking in unison. This is disgusting." Sano and Tae both smacked him in the head before returning googly eyes to the couple.

Yes, even Sanosuke was caught up in the romance of the moment. He could not help but imagine himself tying the knot with a certain foxy doctor that was waiting for him in Tokyo.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note:** So, there it is: The long-awaited ninth chapter of FotWD. inhales deeply Back to Tokyo in the next chapter. Mayhap a confrontation between rooster and fox. We'll see how confident I am feeling. Maybe I've kicked this writer's block-ness.


	10. Drifting

**A Note From Sedjet:  **First of all, I would like to apologize for the shortness of Chapter Nine.  It was all I could do at the time.  I really apologize.  Secondly…just thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last two chapters!  I have the best reviewers…ever!  Hands down, you guys are #1!  

**Haruya—**Thankyou.  I am glad you are still keeping up with my story!****

**twishinky—**Thank you!  I am glad that you like it.****

**blahblahHOBO—**Thank you for enthusiastic encouragement!  (Look at me using assonance.  I DID learn something from my highschool English classes!)  I will glad accept the orange and the quarter, for I am a poor college student struggling to eatJ  I like you.  I hope you stick around and continue with the reading-ness of my story!

**kik-ting—**Thank you!

**half-breed-demon-fox—**Thank you.****

**Ayonom**—Thank you very much.  I am happy to know that my story is bringing joy to people.  I didn't know that a trip through my wounded psyche via the RK characters would gain such praise!

**I am Kang, and this is my sister Kodos!**—I will definitely keep in mind that I should stay away from 1st graders.  ThanksJ

**LadySword04—**Wow.  Thank you SO much.  It is a huge compliment that someone who does not like the genre would be interested in *my* work.  Thank you for staying tunedJ****

**Silent Tears of Agony—**I'm glad that you are so fond of my story.  Thanks!****

**kik-ting—**Thank youJ  I am glad you like my interpretation of our dear Rurouni

**Haruya—**Thank you!****

**Gypsy-chan—**Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!  Praise from you, of all people, is treasured for me.  You are one of the FF.net authors that I hold highest in my esteem!****

**VolleyGurly—**Thank you for putting FotWD on your Faves list and me on your Fave authors list!  Wow.  I'm glad you like the way I have written Kenshin.****

**dark-luv-dove—**Thank you.  I'll try to be better with updates from now onJ

**noner_89—**Umm…I really have no idea what you are talking about J  The Bride of Chucky?

**Koishii Sweet—**Thank you!  I'm glad you are enjoying itJ

**GoldAngel2—**Thanks so much.  You are always so supportiveJ

Ok.  So, I hope everyone was satisfied with the last chapter.  From the reviews, it sounds like you wereJ  I'm glad it went over well.  I was really worried about it.  Everyone be sure to check out the third chapter of "Rent."  It is also posted on Adultfanfiction.net as will my currently untitled Inuyasha fic.  Onto with FotWD!!!  Oh, and **_WAFF ALERT, WAFF ALERT!!!_**

**Flight of the Wounded Dove**

**Chapter 10:**

**Drifting**

Kaoru looked around her room at the inn.  She was actually going to miss this place!  So many wonderful things had happened while she was here.  She had learned the ways of a wife.  Tae had taught her how to carry herself, how to choose kimono colors and patterns that would suit her and how to put on makeup without making herself look like a harlot.  She had taught Kaoru the art of seduction which, luckily, Kaoru would not have to use.  She hated the thought of calculating her every action to draw a man's attention.  It just felt so…contrived.  It was bad enough that she would need to dress in order to entice her husband, but at least that part was fun!  She loved the way he looked at her each time she wore a new kimono and when she had done her makeup just right.  The best memory of all, however, was the morning they shared breakfast together—the morning Kenshin proposed to her.  He had made her the happiest young woman in Japan.  But now, their time was over.  She knew they would have to go back to the real world eventually, but at least they would be going back together as a betrothed couple.  Just the thought of their engagement brought a smile to her lips.  

She packed each of her new kimonos with a caring hand, reveling in the feel of the heavy silks.  As she began to pack away the crimson kimono with the beautifully articulate peacock, a smile played across her lips.  Marriage.  She never thought it would happen to her.  Oh, she had dreamed of it since the very day she met Kenshin, but she never thought it would happen.  Being an orphaned young woman with two strange men living under her roof—_well, Sanosuke practically lives there_, she thought—was not likely to ever have suitors.  Not that she wanted them.  She had just wanted her Rurouni to take notice of her.  Thank heavens he had finally come to his senses, though she wished it had not taken such drastic measures on her part to bring about his realization.  

She was shaken from her reverie by a gentle rapping on her door, and the soft timbre of her lover's voice, "Koishii?"  She smiled at the pet name that was much more welcome than the ridiculous honorific he had once attached to her name.  The Rurouni in question peeked around the door "Are you almost ready?  We must be swift if we want to catch the next train back to Tokyo."

"Hai, Kenshin.  I am just finishing up.  Would care to help me with my trunk?"

He smiled and went immediately to her side, lifting the heavy trunk with ease.  He smiled down at her, his head swooping down to give her a brief, chaste kiss on the lips.  "Aishiteru," he whispered.

"Aishiteru," she replied with a kiss, "More than anything in this universe."

He smiled down at her with pride.  "What a lovely woman, you have become, koishii."  

When he would have lowered his head for another kiss, Kaoru stopped him with her fingers pressed against his tempting lips, "Did you not say that we must be swift if we are to catch the next train?"

"Hai, that I did, koishii."  He moved aside for her to get out the door.  "Shall we?"

She nodded in acquiescence.

*** 

At the sight of Kenshin carrying Kaoru's trunk, Tae sighed a romantic sigh.  "Ah, young love!"

Sanosuke and Yahiko just eyed her as if she were insane.  Kenshin was anything but young, and what was so great about him carrying Kaoru's trunk?  It seemed to them that she was just using him as a pack-mule.  But would they dare say any of this to Tae?  No!  The woman was insane!  

They loaded their trunks and packs into a hired carriage, and the five friends walked to the train station.  

"I hope you people appreciate the pains I go through to make you happy," Sano grumbled and continued grumbling about trains in general.

Kaoru just shook her head, smiling.  It was going to be good to be home.  Granted, the good terms that she and Yahiko were on would dissipate once they were back at the dojo and had resumed their roles of student and sensei.  She didn't really mind, though.  She knew how he felt about her deep down, and that was what mattered.

She was dreading telling Megumi about the engagement and the wedding that was fast approaching.  Megumi would giver her hell about it.  Kaoru knew that Megumi was actually fond of her, but it was something that Megumi would never admit out loud.  She still had a thing for Kenshin.  What woman who knew him wouldn't?  

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Kenshin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you are feeling well, Kaoru?  You seem to be somewhere else."  He wrapped a protective arm around her back.  

"Hai.  I was just thinking that I will miss it here," she smiled softly up at him.

"I believe I will as well, koishii."

She smiled a little shyly.  "This has been the best week of my life, Kenshin."

He hugged her closely to him, "With luck, we will make many happier moments, my dove."  

"I do hope so."

In the near distance, they could see the train depot.  While she was going to miss Yokohama and the freedom of having no responsibilities, Kaoru was looking forward to her wedding plans.  She was already making a list of guests in her mind.  How sad that it was such a short list, for between she and Kenshin there were few acquaintances (that were not out for Kenshin's blood) and even fewer friends.

Of course, they would have to invite Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Dr. Genzai and the girls.  Kaoru would like to have Misao there which would mean that the stoic Aoshi would be in tow (because, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Kaoru knew that he loved Misao and wouldn't let her go off on her own).  She even wanted to invite Tokio and Saitoh.  And of course they could not forget Hiko.  He would definitely want to be there the day Kenshin finally got Kaoru to the altar.  Honestly, those were the only people Kaoru would consider inviting.  They were dependable people who would not try to kidnap her or kill Kenshin half way through the ceremony!  Well, Saitoh was debatable…but Kaoru thought he could be trusted.

Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru again and his brow furrowed in worry.  Kaoru seemed to be off in another world.  He wondered what she was thinking about so intently.  Every so often she would smirk or giggle a little, assuring him that she was not worrying over something.  He just wished he knew what was going through that complicated mind of hers!  Though he would never tell anyone this, he was a bit jealous that she was not fawning over him and clinging to him every waking moment.  For a great while now, he had longed to hold her close to him, reassuring himself that she was not a creation of his warped psyche.  He wanted to hold her to him, to caress her and pet her until he was sure that she wouldn't dissolve into mist when he opened his eyes.  

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "What are you thinking, koishii?"

For the second time, Kenshin had caught her off-guard, making her jump in surprise.  She laughed out loud at herself.  "I am thinking of who we will invite to the wedding."  She smiled up at him with her artless smile that was so pure and honest, and he melted.  "I am sorry that I am so preoccupied."  She curled her arms around one of his and rested her head against his shoulder.  "This is all so overwhelming.  There is so much to think about."

Kenshin kissed the top of her head, "Do not let Tae work you into a frenzy over preparations.  We shall take things as they come.  Everything will work out as it is meant to be."

Kaoru could not help the smile that spread across her pert lips, "I know, Kenshin, but I cannot help being excited about it.  This is my wedding.  To tell you the truth, it is a day I never thought I would see."  She laughed a carefree laugh, "I thought I would be an old maid!  Then you came along, and everything changed.  Suddenly, I _wanted_ to be married.  For the first time in my life, I was thinking about something other than kendo!  Me, the tomboy!"  She shook her head, "It is all so…unreal…" She murmured, trailing off.

Kenshin nuzzled her hair, "I know precisely what you mean, koishii."  

She looked up at him, and they shared a lover's moment.  Kaoru told him with her eyes that it was most definitely real.  She let the amount of love that she felt for him shine in those sapphire eyes, and Kenshin tried to assure her that he was, in fact, there and that he would not be going anywhere ever, ever again.

They had stopped walking, and the other turned around to hurry them along.  Sano, with all his infinite tact hollered back at them, "Oi!  If you don't hurry your asses up, we're going to miss the train!  I just want to get this train ride over with, so if you would please stop making out in the middle of the street, we would appreciate it oh-so-much!"

The couple blushed a furious red and hurried to catch up with the rest of their party.  Both were grinning from ear to ear in anticipation of the events to come in the next few months.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note:**  Ok.  So, there it is.  I'm not so sure about this chapter.  It is very gushy.  It's odd.  This fic is all lovey dovey, while the other two I am working on are violent.  o_O  I dunno.  I guess I am making up for the angst in those two with WAFF in this one…*shrug*  I hope it didn't suck too bad!    


	11. Arrangements

**A Note from Sedjet:** Hiya, kids! Here it is! The long awaited eleventh installment of **FotWD**. I hope ya dig it! And to my reviewers:

**GoldAngel2** – Aw! I'm glad you are enjoying the fic so much!!! sniffle Yeah, I suppose historical romances will do that to you…grin I'm a hopeless romantic, though I would never let on. It can be our secret.

**Koishii Sweet – **Waffy and fluffy enough for ya? I'm glad you're liking itJ

**Golden Girl 2002 – **Ummm…I don't know?

**kitty-gal** – Thank you! I was afraid the last chapter was a bomb.

**blahblahHOBO** – LOL!!! giggle, snort, guffaw Oh, dear! I will take the hobos. If they can bring in some cash, that would be great! That's the best gift I've ever had sniffle

**Gypsy-chan – **I am so very flattered! Thank you!

**cyjj –** Hehe…You sound like Tae. I hope you enjoy the update!

**Flight of the Wounded Dove**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Arrangements**

"_**WHAT?!**_" Takani Megumi screeched as she stared open mouthed across the table at Kaoru.

"Yes, Megumi-san, Kenshin and I are to be wed."

"Well, it is about time, Tanuki-chan," The older woman smiled warmly at Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed and looked at her teacup, "Sano said the very same thing."

Megumi scoffed, "What would that tori-atama know about anything?"

Without looking up from her teacup, Kaoru suggested, "Perhaps now he will take a cue from Kenshin."

The Megitsune choked on her tea, "**WHAT?!** You must be joking, Tanuki-chan! That dolt…and _me?!_"

Kaoru looked up, not bothering to hide her coy smile, "I never said he would propose to you. Do you assume because you secretly hope he will ask for your hand?"

"What?!" The normally composed and graceful doctor spluttered for the third time. "Do you suggest that I would encourage the attentions of that…that…_tori-atama?!_"

Kaoru grinned from ear to ear, "Why yes, Megumi-san. That is exactly what I am suggesting."

Megumi's mouth worked, but no sound came out. "Are you suggesting that I am in love with Sagara Sanosuke?"

"Oh, I think you just admitted it freely, Megumi-san. I never said anything of the like."

"Do you really think he will propose?" The doctor asked solemnly, looking at her hands.

"I do not know, Megumi-san. I _do_ know that he is very fond of you. I see it in the way he looks at you when you are not paying attention. He softens. I think he just needs to work up the courage. Perhaps you could give him a bit of encouragement. Give him a reason to work up the nerve. He thinks you hate him."

Megumi huffed, "Men are stupid."

Kaoru giggled.

"Well, look at Kenshin! You follow him to the ends of the earth and he never suspects how you feel about him. He waits until you have a nervous breakdown and run off to Kami knows where before he realizes what he might lose. And that stupid chicken-head," she muttered. "He cannot be serious about the smallest thing. He just gambles and drinks his life away."

"And moons over you." Kaoru added.

Megumi sighed heavily, "I just thought he was badgering me."

Kaoru gave her a gentle smile, "It seems we women are no better than the males when it comes to love, ne, Megitsune?"

Megumi just stared into her teacup, turning it round and round between her long, elegant fingers.

Kaoru woke to a frantic pounding on the frame of the main door to the house proper. She grumbled and combed her fingers through her hair in a vain attempt to smooth the snarls as she padded, barefoot, to the door. Kenshin had already donned a yukata and had beaten her out to the hall. His presence surprised Kaoru so that she nearly ran into him. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her yukata tighter around herself. She blushed at her state of dress and bowed her head. She hated for him to see her before she was fully ready to start the day. She didn't see his soft smile or the way his eyes appraised her mussed features.

"Shall we?" he queried softly in a voice clear and free of the sleep-crusties. Kaoru nodded her acquiescence and, together, they went to the main door.

What the newly engaged couple was not prepared for was a hyperactive and _way_ too awake Tae. The older woman squealed when they answered the door together.

"I _knew_ it!"

"Knew what?" Kaoru asked, perplexed.

Kenshin smiled at his fiancé's innocence. "Nothing of that nature has happened yet, Tae-san, and shame on you for encouraging sexual relations before marriage." He scolded, playfully.

The older woman pouted, "I just knew we would have little Kaorus and Kenshins running about."

For her part, Kaoru was scandalized. She stood next to Kenshin, her mouth gaping like a koi. Tae turned her gaze to the young woman, "Dear, do not gape like that. You'll catch flies."

Kenshin chuckled as Kaoru snapped her mouth shut.

"Well, I have come to help Kaoru begin preparations for the wedding," Tae chirped happily.

Kaoru face-faulted, "Tae, we just came back from a very long trip. I am so tired! The wedding isn't for another three months."

"And that is precisely why we must begin _now_!" Tae said adamantly. "Now, Kenshin, if you could just leave us to our business. We will probably not be done before lunch."

Kaoru's eyes widened an impossible amount. "Tae! There cannot be that much to plan! The ceremony is going to be very small. Certainly, it cannot need that much preparation.

"Oh, my dear," the older woman said placatingly, "There are flowers, and the matter of your kimonos and—"

Kenshin smiled with a measure of pride, remembering what kimono his fiancé had chosen for her wedding attire. "Kaoru already has her kimono."

Tae's face fell. "Well, the flowers, then…"

Kaoru moaned and turned in the direction of her room. "At least give me a chance to bathe and dress properly, Tae." She glared over her shoulder at Kenshin. "Why don't _you_ have to be subjected to this?"

He shrugged and watched the seductive sway of his fiancé's hips as she walked away.

He heaved a sigh of relief, "I am so glad that Kami did not make me a woman. Follow me, Tae. I will make you some tea. Then, I must go prepare Kaoru's bath."

"Oh, how romantic!" She gushed.

After bathing and dressing in one of her older kimonos, Kaoru found herself seated at the low dining table. Tae was chattering on about flowers and invitations and food. Kaoru took several deep, cleansing breaths before venturing to speak, "Tae, as I said before, this will be a very small ceremony. Small and simple. I don't want anything elaborate. Just an intimate ceremony with friends." She spoke very slowly in case Tae had some sort of mental defect that rendered her incapable of understanding such a simple concept.

The older woman huffed, "Fine, fine, but you must choose a calligrapher to make your invitations. They must be a work of art. They must—"

"Why can't they be simple like us?"

Tae gave her a knowing look from the corner of her eye, "If you want something to represent the two of you, you would end up with a very tacky set of invitations. Simple! The two of you are probably the two most complex individuals that I know! It would not have taken normal people over two years to finally share their feelings with one another, and even so, it would not have taken such drastic measures to accomplish it." She said sagely. "But, if you want simple, I can suggest a few people. Of course, we should look at samples from each calligrapher—"

"I have a thought, Tae, why don't you pick the best one you can think of? The invitations need only the date and place."

"What about a romantic poem, Kaoru?"

"No."

"A nice illustration, perhaps?"

Kaoru took another calming breath, "Tae, this might not take all morning if you would just listen to me."

The older woman put on her best pout and Kaoru grabbed at her hair.

When the arrangements were made and Tae was sent on her merry way, Kaoru sought out Kenshin in the yard. After four grueling hours of fighting with Tae about what color the calligraphy paper should be, what kind of flowers would go in the arrangements and the menu for reception, Kaoru needed a nap. She found her not-so-rurouni up to his elbows in soapsuds, scrubbing away at the laundry. Kaoru smiled, watching the man she loved labor over a woman's chore.

"Kenshin," she called softly, and he looked up at her from his labor. A brilliant smile lit his features, and Kaoru's heart skipped a beat.

"Hai, koiishi! Tae is gone, I suspect." It was not a question. He hadn't seen his fiancé in several hours because of the wedding planning session. Since she had sought him out, the chances were that Tae was gone.

She nodded in unneeded affirmation. "Hai. Let's have lunch. I'm starving…and I need a nap," she muttered with a wry smile.

Kenshin smiled, "Hai. I will finish up here and prepare lunch."

Kaoru smiled gratefully, "Arigato, Kenshin." She made to leave, but turned back to him, biting her lip. "Um..." she began tentatively. "Maybe we could make lunch together? I mean—well--I've been practicing. And if you were there to guide me, things couldn't go too terribly, ne?"

Kenshin was genuinely touched by her request. She had never asked for his help in the kitchen before. In fact, he could not remember Kaoru ever asking him for anything. His heart swelled with a joy that filled his eyes and shone outward at her. "Hai, koishii. I would enjoy that very much.

Kaoru smiled and ducked her head shyly and took the arm he offered her.

The couple stood in the kitchen and Kenshin chuckled inwardly as Kaoru cut vegetables with the tiniest tip of her tongue poking from side of her mouth. She was trying her best not to butcher the sweet potatoes , eggplant and shiitake mushrooms she was working on.

"They are only vegetables, koishii. It does not matter what they look like," he said with a gentle smile.

She turned to him with fire in her eyes, brandishing the knife in his direction. "I WILL get this, Kenshin! They are just vegetables! It can't be that difficult! I teach swordsmanship! I should be able to do this!"

She continued to rant and Kenshin cringed with every gesture she made with the knife. He considered for a moment how scary Kaoru could really be. The Battousai, however, was perversely pleased. _Yes, she was definitely made to be our woman._

When her tirade was finished, she turned back to the cutting board and once again became engrossed in chopping vegetables. Kenshin had to admit that her tenacity was admirable. She tackled every challenge she met with a fervor three-year olds would envy. It was another of the many things he admired about the woman. He watched her for another moment before he went back to cutting the tofu.

It was not long before Kaoru turned to Kenshin with a grin on her face. "They are done, Kenshin." She moved out of the way so he could inspect her handiwork.

As he glanced over the vegetables, she peered over his shoulder. "Well?"

Kenshin nodded. "You did a very good job, koishii. My only suggestion is to be careful of the pressure you use in the middle. Do you see how the slices get thinner at the bottom?" She nodded and he continued. "It is because you become unsure of yourself in the middle and, consequently, the pressure you are using becomes uneven and the angle of the knife changes, causing the difference in thickness. Think of it as a kata. When you are doing your kata, you are following through with clean, sharp strokes. When you are cutting vegetables, you need the same confidence you have as you complete the kata."

Kaoru nodded. Once he put it that way, it seemed so easy. She logged the analogy away in her mind for future use.

He smiled at her reaction. It wasn't the criticism she rebelled against, it was the manner in which it was spoken to her. Rather than responding with violence, she considered it thoughtfully. He suspected the comparison to kata helped as well. It was a concept she could easily grasp and apply to the situation.

"Do you think you can handle putting everything together?"

Her chin took that stubborn tilt that he had come to adore. "Do your worst."

"Do you remember what I said earlier about seasonings?"

She blushed. "Yes: Seasonings should be used sparingly and only to enhance the flavor of the dish."

Kenshin smiled softly, "Exactly, unless you want to make an extra-spicy dish, but that is a lesson for another day." She bit her lip and he chuckled. "Now, show me how much ginger you would add to the tempura batter."

Kaoru bit her lip and scooped a heaping spoonful of grated ginger from a small bowl. Kenshin chuckled and gently lowered her hand back to the bowl. "Close, koishii. If you are using a spoon to measure the amount of a spice you need for a dish, then your spoon should be leveled. Ginger is an especially potent herb, so we will not need to use as much as we would if we were using a different spice." As he spoke, he emptied her spoon of its contents and gripped her wrist lightly. He guided her and her spoon into the bowl to show her the correct amount of ginger needed. "Do you see?"

She nodded brightly. "The amount of ginger is level with the bowl of the spoon."

Kenshin grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

It went on like that, Kenshin quizzing Kaoru and gently correcting her when she was wrong, which was less often that he would have originally thought. As they battered the shrimp and vegetables for the tempura, placing them into the hot oil, Kenshin explained how to tell when the tempura was thoroughly cooked. To illustrate, he purposely burned one of the battered vegetables and proceeded to undercook one. Then, he placed his examples on a cloth and turned to Kaoru. He pointed to the overcooked vegetable. "What do you see here?"

Kaoru looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "It looks like my cooking."

Kenshin struggled to keep a straight face and lost miserably. He poked at the darkened sweet potato. "Do you see how it has become soft and mushy?" She nodded. "And you have already pointed out that it is slightly overcooked."

"Burnt to a crisp, you mean," she muttered wryly.

"Iie, Kaoru. This is not a lesson about what you are doing wrong. It is a lesson about learning how to perfect your skill. Think of this part as the meditation after your kata. You must give it the same concentration you would give to your meditation." She nodded and he pointed to the undercooked slice of mushroom. "Do you see how, on this piece, the batter isn't quite cooked thoroughly. It lacks the crispy shell that we are looking for. If anyone were to bite into it, it may still be cool in the middle." He reached into the bowl of shrimp and dipped one into the tempura batter. He then placed it gently into the oil. "Now, I will show you what tempura is supposed to look like when cooked properly." He waited a moment until the coated shrimp began to brown. "Do you see how it changes color as it cooks? Depending on how hot your fire is, it could be quicker or slower. However, we are looking for the batter to solidify and turn a golden brown." He reached out with a pair of chopsticks to snatch the shrimp out of the pan. "Like this." He held it up for her inspection. "It does not have to be exactly this color. We just want it to be somewhere between my two earlier examples. Do you understand?"

Kaoru nodded slowly, "I think so...but I'm sure I would trust my own judgment."

"You will be hesitant your first few times. That's why I am here." He reached up to wipe a bit of tempura batter from her cheek. "You can ask my opinion if you are feeling unsure of yourself, but your gut should tell you when it is finished. If you would listen to your instincts as easily in cooking as you did in martial arts, you would have no problem at all. Your problem with cooking is in your self doubt."

Kaoru considered his words for a moment and picked out a piece of shrimp to batter. She placed it into the pan and watched it sizzle for a moment. She prodded around at it as she had seen Kenshin do and watched as it slowly began to change color. When it was ready, she instinctively looked to Kenshin for approval. He smiled softly and nodded his assent. She grinned and picked it out with her chopsticks.

"Very good, koishii."

"This isn't so tough," she grumbled. "I just needed to someone to show me how to do it."

And so it went, Kaoru battering vegetables and shrimp (even being so adventurous as to try frying three or four at a time) and checking Kenshin for his opinion.

After a lunch, the newly engaged couple stood doing dishes side by side. When Kenshin had dried the last dish and put it in its proper place, he turned to Kaoru. "Are you ready for that nap?"

Kaoru nodded, a relieved smile playing across her lips. Kenshin seemed to hesitate for a moment and Kaoru prompted him, "What is it, Kenshin?"

"Would you mind if I joined you for that nap?"

Kaoru blushed, a slow smile spreading across her features. "Iie," she whispered.

Taking her hand in his, Kenshin smiled and led the way to Kaoru's room. He pulled back the bedding on her futon and sank gracefully onto the soft pallet. He situated himself before beckoning to her to join him. She sank down onto the softness of the mattress, more than a little unsure of herself. Kenshin took note of her shy behavior and helped her find the most comfortable position. With her head nestled into the hollow of his shoulder, the last thing Kaoru remembered was the feeling of Kenshin pressing a kiss against the crown of her head.

**Author's Note:** HA!! I kicked my writer's block in the ass!!!!! Woohoo!!! It's not as intense as past chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	12. Preparations

**A Note From Sedjet:** I know it has been eight years since I have updated this fic. Well, not really, but close enough. The plain and simple fact of the matter is that I am scared to death of writing the wedding scene that I keep putting it off. I keep writing more chapters leading up to the event, but I never get there. The truth is, I don't even know where to begin! It's a silly phobia, I know, but a phobia none the less. I'm just scared to death I'm going to make a mess of the entire thing.

**cyjj—**I've finally grown the cajones to attempt the wedding scene, so I'm updating.

**GoldAngel2**—Like I have said to cyji, I've finally done the research and am going at this wedding thing full force. It's a scary thing to have to write about! So detailed. And I don't care if KandK are marrying in Spring or Autumn! They have a special day in the summer. So, nyah! to the tradition Japanese ceremony.

**KK4eva**—I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm really bad about that.

**reader**—Thank you. I'm so fortunate to have faithful readers out there. Please keep reading!

**kik-ting**—It will definitely be smooth sailing from here. The poor kids deserve and uninterrupted nuptial day! It might be boring, but I'm saving the conflict and angst for my other fiction grin

**Crimson Kaoru**—Yes, I sure did…but then it resurfaced and kicked my butt hardcore! But I'm back! Woot! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I can only hope that you like this one just as much.

**skenshingumi**—Wow…I don't know what to say. You reviewed seven times, bringing my grand total of reviews to 81. So…BIG HUGGLES to you! You helped me break 80! I am so glad you are enjoying the fic. Each of your reviews made me smile. It makes a girl feel good when she knows what is making her readers happy. Thank you so much. Please continue to read!

**Flight of the Wounded Dove**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Preparations**

Thanks to Tae a shrine had been reserved, the flowers ordered, invitations sent out, the menu planned and Kenshin's wedding kimono chosen. Since nothing else about the couple's engagement or present situation was traditional, Tae was determined that at least their wedding would be. Some of the guests had already arrived and were distributed between Tae and the dojo.

Presently, the nearly weds were enjoying a light lunch with Misao and Aoshi who had eloped sometime in the past couple of months. No one seemed surprised when they revealed the information, not even Kenshin. Misao was chirping happily away about married life, all the while clutching at Aoshi's arm. What was surprising was that Aoshi wore a small smile the entire time, his eyes twinkling with nearly hidden mirth. Even a fool could tell that he was madly in love with the psychotically genki girl beside him.

"Kaoru! Are you going to have a Yui-no exchange?"

Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Of course, Tae has it planned for this evening."

Misao squealed, "I can't wait!"

The men exchanged glances and Kenshin patted Kaoru's arm in a comforting gesture.

"Kenshin, let us walk and let Kaoru and Misao chat a while," Aoshi suggested, feeling a little too overcome by the feminine excitement of the moment.

"Hai," Kenshin nodded. He turned to his fiancé, "We will not be gone long, koishii." He brushed a tender kiss against her cheek, bringing a soft smile too her delicate features.

"Hai, Kenshin. Enjoy your walk." Then, to Aoshi she said, "It is nice to see you again, Aoshi. I am so happy you have come all this way for our wedding. Thank you."

Aoshi smiled slightly and nodded before leading the way out of the living room.

When they were out of earshot of the women, Aoshi turned to Kenshin. "I must say I was surprised to hear that you had finally proposed to Kaoru-chan." At Kenshin's confused expression, he explained, "I never thought for a moment that you could wander off and leave her again, but neither did I think that you would ever truly settle. I am pleased to see, however, that you have chosen to protect the girl by revealing your feelings for her instead of distancing yourself from her. It was destroying you both." The stoic young man had noticed how close the couple had been during the meal. His keen eyes had see every touch, every fleeting glance. He smiled inwardly thinking that perhaps the saying was wrong. Perhaps an old dog really could learn new tricks.

Kenshin did not say a word, but he knew all too well how detrimental his behavior had been to both parties. But that was in the past, and he did not want to think about it anymore. Rather, he would remain focused on beginning a new life with the woman who was his salvation.

"Am I to assume that you are speaking from experience, Aoshi? It was most surprising to know that you ran away to get married like a pair of forbidden lovers," Kenshin smiled. "After all, when has it ever been in your nature to be impulsive?"

"Hai, I speak from experience. Men like you and I sometimes become too set in their ways. We do not allow ourselves to feel the necessary emotions in life. I discovered the hard way that it begins to eat away at your insides until, eventually, there is nothing left. We are lucky to have salvaged anything in the way of a relationship with these women."

"You smile, now, that is nice to see," Kenshin observed.

"And your smiles are now sincere, far different from the old rurouni mask you used to wear. Isn't it strange how admitting one simple thing can change your entire existence?" Aoshi mused.

"Hai, indeed."

Later that evening, the people gathered at the Kamiya dojo were separated into two rooms: the women in the living room, the men in the dojo. Tae was holding a Yui-no for Kaoru, while Sanosuke was hosting a gathering for the men. Among the attendants at the Yui-no were Megumi, Tsubame and Misao. So far things were going well. Well…with the exception of Misao and Tae both being completely inebriated. That was an unexpected occurrence which had Megumi snickering and had Kaoru ducking her head in utter embarrassment. Fortunately, Tae stood and announced that it was time for the presentation of the Yui-no gifts.

"Now," the tipsy woman began, "Who would like to present the first gift?"

Megumi smiled slyly and the assembled group could swear they saw a pair of kitsune ears spring up on the top of her head. "I will go first, Tae-san." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small bundle and handed it to Kaoru. When the younger girl looked at her questioningly, Megumi rolled her eyes, "Oh, for Kami's sake, Tanuki, open it!" She hid her grin behind a hand while Kaoru opened the tiny bundle.

Kaoru looked at the strange herb quizzically. "What is it, Megumi-san?"

Tae burst into obnoxious laughter, wheezing, guffawing and snorting. "Kaoru-chan! You've never seen Konbu before?" At Kaoru's incredulous shake of the head, there was more obnoxious laughter and snorting on Tae's part, "It's a _fertility_ drug, Kaoru-chan!"

"But I do not keep a garden, Megumi-san…" Kaoru ventured.

Tae leaned in close to Kaoru, attempting to whisper, but being completely unsuccessful, "It's not for _that_ kind of fertility silly! It's meant to help breed healthy babies!"

Kaoru turned beet red from chest to scalp. "Tae! You mustn't say that kind of thing around Tsubame! It isn't proper!"

"Pish-posh! It's about time she learned the way of things, hmm, Tsubame?"

Tsumbame merely nodded, humoring her benefactor.

Megumi and Misao were giggling, Tsubame was shaking her head, Tae was cackling and snorting and Kaoru wanted to crawl under the table and simply die. She wanted to wring the kitsune's pretty neck.

"Now, now, Tanuki-chan, that was just a gift in jest." She pulled a small-ish box out of her sleeve and handed it to the still-beet-red girl. "This is your true Yui-no gift."

"Do not think that I will forget this when the time comes for _your_ Yui-no, Megumi-san," Kaoru said in a saccharine-sweet voice.

Megumi took on affected an indignant posture and sniffed, "Who said I will have a Yui-no. I am devoted only to my patients," she stated imperiously.

"Oh, there will be one!" Tae crowed, "When that chicken-head finally comes to his senses and gathers the courage to ask you!" She giggled madly.

"Oh? And who says I will accept?"

"It is in every look you throw his way when you think no one is looking, Megumi-san," Tsubame murmured softly.

Megumi threw her hands up in disgust, "From the mouths of babes!"

Tae fell over snorting, Misao giggled madly, Tsubame blushed demurely and Kaoru hid her grin behind the sleeve of one of her newest kimono.

"Oh, shut up, all of you. Just open your gift, Tanuki," Megumi snapped, though everyone could see that she was struggling not smile.

Kaoru opened the small, white box and removed the top layer of soft wool that hid what was beneath. Her mouth gaped at what the fluff revealed. Nestled on a second bed of fluff was a beautiful set of haircombs carved in the shape of a very intricate phoenix. "Oh, Megumi," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears, "They are beautiful."

The older woman nodded, "They suit you, Kaoru-chan. I am very glad you like them."

"Thank you so much, Megumi!" Kaoru threw her arms around Megumi's neck, and the older woman's eyes widened for a moment. Then, her expression softened and she wrapped her arms gently around the girl she had come to care for as a sister (though, she would hate to admit it to anyone).

At the end of the evening, Kaoru had acquired a small pile of lovely gifts, both traditional and for fun. Tae had given her some sort of dried fish that was supposed to strengthen married couple's relationship and a set of green jade earbobs with a matching necklace that bore the symbols for luck, prosperity and happiness; Misao had given her a beautifully crafted calligraphy set and large bottle of jasmine scented oil for her bath; but the most surprising gift had come from Tsubame. She had made a quilt for the couples' 'nuptial bed', but lastly, she brought out a tiny quilted blanket. It was quilted from many different silk patterns in many different colors. There were white cranes on a red background, orange bubble eyed fish on a blue background, pink cherry blossoms on a red background and creamy white and pink water lilies on a green background. Kaoru had been stunned speechless, and even Tae and Misao sobered up a bit.

"Tsubame, this is beautiful!" Kaoru breathed as she stroked the quilted silk.

Tsubame blushed shyly, "I thought you would need one if you have a baby. I've been working on them every day since I found out about the wedding."

Kaoru blinked tears from her eyes, holding out her arms. The younger girl went shyly into the embrace, hugging Kaoru gently.

"This is by far the most special gift I have ever received, Tsubame. Thank you so much." She kissed the young girl's cheek, causing her blush to deepen.

"I've always looked up to you, Kaoru-chan. You are so strong and independent. I've never met anyone like you. And I am honored that you have allowed me to become part of your family," she whispered in a voice husky with tears.

Megumi cleared her throat, "Well," she said in an overly-chipper tone, "We should gather Kaoru's gifts and help her take them to her room and go see what kind of trouble the men have gotten themselves into." There were murmurs of agreement and the women set about doing just that.

In the dojo, things had become rowdy. Someone had allowed Yahiko to have sake (though, whether it was Hiko or Sanosuke, no one could be certain), and the spiky-haired teen had been challenging _everything_ to battle (Kenshin, Sano, Hiko, the table…), For the most part Kenshin sat quietly, with a peaceful smile on his face, only sweatdropping when Yahiko chose another piece of furniture to challenge.

Dr. Genzai and Kenshin talked a bit about what Kenshin would do for income. The older man suggested that Kenshin take on a teaching position at the dojo. Kenshin balked at the idea, certain that no one would want to learn from the former Battousai. The kind doctor then suggested that, perhaps, he should think about joining the police force and, for the first time that anyone in the assembled party could remember, Kenshin laughed raucously. The thought of joining Saitou was a little too much for him. He assure the good doctor that he had no cause to worry and that he would think of something.

Sano and Aoshi were playing cards, and Aoshi was winning every time.

"No fair! You have the best expression for playing cards!"

"Are you referring to the fact that he has no expression?" Hiko suggested dryly. At that, Aoshi cracked the hint of a smile and laid down another winning hand.

When the women finally made it out to check on the men, the sight that greeted them was too much. Yahiko was curled up next to Sanosuke in a corner of the dojo, both snoring loudly; Hiko was smacking Kenshin with his sake casket, chanting, "Bakadeshi, bakadeshi, bakadeshi."; Dr. Genzai was still droning on about income; and Aoshi was counting the night's winnings.

The women giggled at the sight and went to collect their respective charges. Megumi sashayed over to Sanosuke and, when everyone thought she would scream loudly in his ear to wake him, she gently shook him, murmuring that it was time to go. She further surprised everyone by letting him lean on her. "C'mon Tori-atama, it's time to go home."

"Where're we goin'?" He slurred.

"Well, there is no way I am walking through your neighborhood at this time of night with you as debilitated as you are. So, I suppose we are going to my place."

Sano nodded, nuzzling his head against her head, "Mmkay…Can I sleep with you?" Megumi's eye twitched and she slapped him on the forehead. "Oi! What was that for!" Megumi just rolled her eyes and gently tugged him out of the room.

Misao had already glomped onto Aoshi and the couple bid their good nights to nearly weds, "Goodnight, Kaoru! I am so excited about tomorrow!" She kissed the older girl's cheek and bounced away, Aoshi following in her wake, murmuring something about her being drunk.

Tae was busy collecting both Hiko and Dr. Genzai. She was muttering all the remedies she knew for getting rid of hangovers and Hiko was grinning at her like a lovesick puppy. That, Kenshin could not believe. Never had his mentor shown any interest in women. The man was a hermit! Now, he was flirting shamelessly with Tae! Would wonders never cease?

Amidst all the commotion, Tsubame had gently woken Yahiko and he was busy professing his undying love for her. The young girl was blushing to the roots of her hair and tugging gently at the young boy to get him back to the main house. Kaoru could hear her chiding, "Yahiko, you should not drink. You will have a headache in the morning."

As Kaoru watched all of the guests depart, Kenshin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "How was the Yui-no?"

"It was wonderful, Kenshin! Tsubame made the most beautiful quilts!"

"Quilts?" The redhead querried. "Why more than one?"

Kaoru blushed, "Well, she made a very small one, in case we have a baby…"

A baby…Kenshin had never thought he would be in a position to have children. He had never even considered the possibility that, one day, he might have children of his own. He stroked Kaoru's hair thoughtfully, smiling softly. A child. A child with Kaoru. That was an idea he could get used to. He looked at the woman who had been his salvation, "Will you show me?"

Kaoru nodded, smiling softly, leading him out of the dojo toward the main house.

**TBC… **

known for its ability to breed – to wish the couple many happy and healthy children

I got this information at:

How was it? I'm sorry I took so long! I just finally said, "to hell with it!" and decided this was something I couldn't be scared of anymore. I'm going to start the wedding chapter very soon, so be watching for it. I'm hoping to get it out sometime soon, though, with my crazy schedule, I never know when I'll be able to finish a chapter.


	13. Ritual

**A Note From Sedjet:** Hello, friends! I know I haven't posted a chapter in...WAY too long. I was finally able to get myself motivated for the wedding chapter. So...here it is!

**Flight of the Wounded Dove**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Wedding**

The morning of the wedding came too soon and took everyone by surprise. The Kamiya dojo was in an uproar with Tae running back and forth between the kitchen and Kaoru's bedroom. Kaoru pleaded for peace and solace, but Tae would hear none of it. She insisted on a traditional ceremony all the way. This meant that there would be a ritual washing of Kaoru's body. In addition, Megumi, Misaou, Tae and Tsubame would dress her in her wedding kimono.

It was bad enough that Tae was still fuming about the color of Kaoru's kimono. She insisted that Kaoru should have chosen a white kimono rather than red—white being the color of the traditional shinto wedding kimono.

Megumi had had enough of Tae's grumbling and leveled the woman with a wry look and an upraised eyebrow. "Tae, there is nothing traditional about this union, no matter how hard you try. The kimono suits her, Kenshin approves and she will look stunning. Let. It. Go." When Tae's would have argued, Megumi sniffed the air, "Is something burning?" Tae shrieked and fled to the kitchen. Megumi smiled smugly and went back to coiffing Kaoru's hair into the traditional style. She knew very well that nothing was burning, she simply wanted a reprieve from Tae's constant chatter. "As much as that woman had to drink last night, you would think she would have a little less energy," Megumi mutter around a mouthful of hairpins. She secured the twin phoenix combs into the hair at either side of Kaoru's head, just above and behind her ears. When she was satisfied with Kaoru's appearance, Megumi stepped back slightly.

"My, my, Tanuki! You clean up well. Who knew?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed with a deadly gleam. "Now, now, Kaoru! You know I am teasing you. You look stunning and you are nowhere near being done yet.

Kaoru paled visibly. Already, she had been forced to be bathed by four women who then rubbed scented oils into her skin "to bring prosperity" to her marriage. Then, she was forced to stand for the better part of an hour as Megumi teased, combed, yanked and waxed her hair into submission. Next, they would force her to endure a makeup session. Her face was to be painted the traditional white of a shinto bride—not quite as white as the geisha, but softer. She was sure she was going to look as if she had stuck her face into a flour sack. Then, they would line her eyes with kohl, paint her lips red and lightly rouge her cheeks. It seemed her torture would never cease as Tsubame handed the brush and paint to Megumi.

In the living room, Sano was pacing, Hiko was staring at Sano like he was crazy, and Yahiko had crawled under the table to sleep off his hangover. Kenshin and Aoshi were meditating on the deck outside Kenshin's room.

"What is Kenshin doing? He needs to get ready!"

"He has three hours, Chicken Head. It will take them the better portion of that time to get his bride to be dress and primped and painted. There is no sense in forcing him into uncomfortable formal wear until it is absolutely necessary. You are behaving like a woman."

Sano stopped mid-stride and attempted to think of a witty comeback. What came out was: "Yeah? Well, you _look_ like a woman!" In a very childish tone.

"You are completely hopeless," Hiko muttered.

Two hours later, Kaoru looked at herself in the full length mirror as Megumi yanked on her obi cloth to make sure would be as tight as it could be without causing the bride to pass out. The bride to be hardly recognized herself Her face was powder-white and her lips had been painted in the traditional style: the top lip bowed and one tiny ribbon of color on the bottom lip. Her ebony hair was piled on top of her head in graceful swoops and curves. With her red kimono and pale, white face, Kaoru realized she probably looked like a geisha. The thought made her pale under her already pale makeup. Should she have listened to Tae and chosen a traditional, white kimono? What if everyone thought she was a prostitute. It was bad enough that the people of the village thought she was unclean for taking in two male borders as an unmarried woman. What if this made things worse?!

Kaoru was pulled out of her reverie by another yank of the obi. Tae gave her hands a gentle squeeze, steading her so that she was not thrown off balance. She reached up and rapped Kaoru between the eyes with a makeup brush. "Stop that! Stop thinking whatever it is that you are thinking. Today is going to be perfect. You are marrying the man you have been pining for the better part of five years! What more could a girl ask for?" She grinned devilishly and winked at Kaoru. With all of the food prepared and stored for the gathering afterward, Tae had nothing left to do but fuss over Kaoru.

The bride in question heard the shoji slide open and turned her head slightly to the side. Tsubame slipped into the room quietly. "Tae, you said that I should come tell you when the carriage arrived."

Tae clapped her hands together, "Splendid!"

Megumi muttered something about impeccable timing and gave one last tug on the yellow obi.

Kaoru's mouth gaped "Tae! You didn't have to bother with hiring a carriage! I am a healthy young woman and fully capable of walking!!!"

"And get your wedding kimono dusty? I think not, young lady! Now, put on your okobo."

Kaoru grimaced. She hated these shoes. Only maiko wore the blasted things and she did not see why she couldn't just be like other brides and wear normal geta. Whatever the reason, Tae had commissioned a pair of the platformed sandals with gold filigree and had forced her to learn how to walk in them. As Kaoru stepped into the ridiculous shoes, she said a silent prayer that Tae had begun teaching her how to walk in them a month early. If she had not, the young bride would have fallen on her face before she got into the temple!

Once the finishing touches had been done to Kaoru's hair and makeup, the women piled carefully into the carriage. Tae fussed with Kaoru about how she should sit as to create the least amount of wrinkles possible on her kimono. Kaoru just rolled her eyes and prayed that the carriage ride would be over soon. She didn't know how much more of this her nerves could handle.

Vaguely, Kaoru wondered how Kenshin was fairing. He must have had it easy. Certainly men would be less fussy than this gaggle of women!

Kenshin was standing in the groom's holding room, waiting to be told the when the ceremony would start. It was a struggle for him to maintain his sanity as Sanosuke fussed over him, picking invisible lint from his formal gi and hakama, which were a deep, sombre blue. Hiko was already drunk and babbling about his baka deshi being all grown up and marrying for love. Kenshin cringed inwardly. He did not want to be reminded of his marriage to Tomoe today. When Hiko passed out for a few minutes, Kenshin knew his prayers had been answered. Now, if only Sanosuke would stop wringing his hands like a nervous woman. He smiled bemusedly. If things were this bad for him, he could not begin to understand what Kaoru was having to go through. The thought sobered him. In only a few short moments, he would be binding himself to the woman he had loved for five years. Kenshin had never thought that this could happen to him. The kami had somehow decided that he was worthy of some measure of happiness and had led him to Kaoru. He realized then, that protecting Kaoru at all costs had allowed him to atone for his many transgressions. He smiled to think that they would have the rest of their lives together. They would have babies together and grow old together.

"Oi! Kenshin!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "It's time. The priestess said it is time! C'mon! You don't want to be late!" Sanosuke led him out the door by the arm.

Yahiko stared at Hiko and shrugged. He poked at the drunken man with his foot and received only a grunt for his troubles. The spiky haired youth saw a basin out of the corner of his eye. He knew there would be some special corner in hell just for him if he were to use the blessed water to wake up Hiko, but he could not resist. He grabbed the basin and upended it over the drunken swordsman. The lush in question sat upright, eyes wide. As he gathered his wits about him, his gaze narrowed on Yahiko who quickly hid his basin behind his back.

"Er—ahem--the ceremony is about to begin?"

"We'll talk about this later, boy." Hiko grunted.

Yahiko grinned inwardly. Later, the drunkard would be passed out under a table.

In keeping with the wishes of the couple, it was a small ceremony. There were only a handful of people in attendance: Dr. Genzai and his granddaughters, Aoshi and Misao, Megumi and Sanosuke, Tsubame and Yahiko, Hiko and, of course, Tae.

"You are really the only mother figure I have known, Tae." Kaoru murmured as they waited to enter the sanctuary. Megumi, Misao and Tsubame had already gone in, leaving Tae to escort Kaoru to meet Kenshin at the altar. "I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for me in these last few months."

"Kaoru, I swear if you make me cry before this ceremony, I will beat you with a wooden spoon!" Tae bawled.

Kaoru laughed. "One of us has to cry and it cannot be me. My makeup would run and Kenshin would too, once he saw me!"

Tae giggled. "Oh, Kaoru! I was wondering if I would ever see this day. We have all been waiting so long for the two of you to come to some sort of common ground about your feelings! I think I am as happy as you are!"

Kaoru shook her head carefully, being mindful of her elaborately styled hair. "I can assure you that you are not as happy I am, Tae. I was ready to kill him or myself if something did not happen soon!"

In the sanctuary, the priest began to chant and Tae collected herself. "It is time, my dear. Are you ready?"

Kaoru's clear blue gaze locked on the older woman's. "I have never been so ready for anything in my life." she answered truthfully.

"Then let us go to your warrior."

Hiko grunted Kenshin. "It is time, baka deshi."

Kenshin nodded, then looked closer at his mentor's apparel. "Sensei, are you wet?"

Hiko grunted and muttered about baka deshi of baka deshi and headed out of the corridor into the sanctuary proper, leaving Kenshin no choice but to follow. The young groom struggled to face forward and not seek out his beloved. He knew that she would be emerging from the corridor on the opposite side of the sanctuary, but it was considered rude not to pay attention to the priest while he was performing the ceremony. However, once she was within his line of sight, he could not take his eyes off her. She was exquisite in the kimono he had chosen for her. She walked with a fluid grace she had no idea she possessed. He had observed her practice with the okobo and had wondered if geta would have been a better choice, but she had proven him wrong.

As they knelt beside each other at the altar, Kenshin had to resist the urge to reach for her hand. To do so would be considered improper. So, he simply knelt beside her, listening to the chanting of the priest. The priest laid his blessings upon their union and motioned for two priestesses in white gi and red hakama to bring forth the sake cups. It was time for the san san kudo, the ceremony of three times three. Kenshin and Kaoru were to each take three sips from three sake cups stacked one inside the other and then pass them to their 'family' members as witnesses of their union.

The older priestess arranged the cups on the altar and made a graceful bow as she offered the sake pitcher to Kenshin. The younger priestess took Kaoru's hand and placed it with Kenshin's on the pitcher. As Kaoru's hand joined Kenshin's on the pitcher, he could not help but feel that Hiko would definitely enjoy this part of the ceremony.

Together, they poured the sake into the tiered cups. A peaceful smile found its way to Kenshin's face as he watched the cups gradually fill with the clear liquid. Once the cups were filled, they set the pitcher down on the altar and Kenshin picked up the first cup. He sipped from it three times before passing the cup to Kaoru. Upon his first sip of sake, the ex-assassin noted that sake no longer held a bitter taste for him. Finally, he knew what Hiko had meant about being bitter sake. If your sake was bitter, there was something missing in your life. Kenshin had only been able to enjoy the rice wine once, just before Tomoe's death.

His smile was soft as Kaoru accepted the cup. She took it in her delicate fingers and placed her lips over the spot where Kenshin's own lips had kissed it. A shiver ran down Kenshin's spine and raise the fine hairs on his arms as Kaoru's sapphire eyes gazed at him from the pale white mask of her makeup. Her eyes glowed with a mature knowledge that he would not have credited her with before. Kaoru placed the cup on the tray offered to her by the first priestess. When the second cup was passed, Kenshin took a sip. His fingers brushed Kaoru's as he offered her the cup, turning it so she could place her lips where his had been moments before. He could see the smile she his behind the cup and an answering smile blossomed on his lips as his heart swelled with pride.

Only after the couple had taken three sips from each of the three cups did the older priestess offer the cups to each witness who also took three sips from each.

When the san san kudo was completed, the couple turned turned to their respective witnesses and took the branches of sakaki, placing them on the altar. This was their peace offering to the gods to ensure that they had a safe and happy marriage.

Once the ritual was completely, the priest bid them turn around and greet their family and friends and Mr. and Mrs. Himura Kenshin. It was almost too much for Kenshin, this feeling happy feeling that he could not act upon. He wanted to laugh; he wanted to shout; he want to scoop Kaoru into his arms and hug her tightly to him before the gods and everyone present. However, he would have to contain himself until they were alone, and if all the food Tae had made that morning was any indication, they would not be alone again for quite sometime. So the once feared Hitokiri Battousai contented himself with gazing lovingly at his wife.

He heard Tae gushing about the lovely ceremony and Hiko's muttered response about there not being enough sake. Kenshin gave in and chuckled a bit, wondering how it was that he managed to find redemption in the eyes of the gods. How else could he have been blessed with such a wonderful family and a woman he was never sure he deserved?

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** Ok. So that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. It's been almost a year because I've been putting it off and putting it off. I didn't want to leave this fic unfinished. By the gods, I am determined to finish at least one of my fics! We're reaching the end, kids! I only have one or two more chapters of this, depending on whether not I want an epilogue. We'll see how things go.

of the ceremony is completely from my head. I could not find very detailed information concerning traditional Japanese weddings, so I took the skeletal components I was able to find info on and fleshed things out a bit. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
